The Sweet and The Bitter
by colitas
Summary: Character killed? Check. Reincarnated in the ninja world? Check. Mind of a fully conscious girl? Check. Born as an Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuga or such fan-favored clan? Wait, what? Born in the same or earlier generation as the Rookie Nine? Oops. Character a Naruturd? Nooo. Ready? NO! Semi-serious parody of self-inserts, crack-ish.
1. Welcome, Stranger

**Disclaimer: I'm not even Japanese so Naruto isn't mine.**

**Hello, Internet. I've been busy for the past few months of my life with school and computer death. Yeah. I'm studying like hell in summer for the SATs coming up. Yeah...And I fell into the shounen-territories of FF. I read the '10% to die for' as well as the '90% that are shit'. Through trials and errors and muses, I wrote a freaking, NARUTO fic. I'm not even in this fandom, heck I don't even watch any anime!**

**I'm not giving up any of my stories so I'd say my account is a buffet. I'LL UPDATE SOON but my fic-obssession is taking over me. This is also for first person perspective practice. I noticed the Naruto fandom's typical fic plots as well so I decided to make one that's a bit different.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

I didn't know the 'what', 'why', 'who', 'where', 'when', and 'how' it happened. But one thing I was certain of was the 'fuck my life oh wait it's already fucked'. Yeah, it wasn't pretty at all but everyone knows that that's what happens when you die.

Yes, I died. Boo _hoo._

Like I've said, I don't remember anything so it's possible to skip the gore part but since I'm in a world where it is perfectly acceptable to have demons inside you, summon ghouls to protect you or steal others' hearts to continue living, one will hear plenty.

Yes, I was reincarnated to the Naruto world. Boo _hoo._

Let me abbreviate the birth process since I'm sure that it's cliche and everyone knows the precise details. Yes, it is. And _naaaasty_. It was dark, wet, shocking and something along those lines. One moment I was squirming and freaking out like the most sensitive pre-school girl in an enclosed dark thing and the next I was shoved into a whole new world that accepted me harshly with abrupt lights, giant hands and grating sounds. There were lots of more things that I barely managed to feel but I skipped the various yet unnecessary.

The most annoying one was my own scream.

Despite my sheer desire to shut my mouth and have some peace and quiet, my body wasn't my own to control. My vocal cord vibrated as if emulating the heavy metal scream and my mouth kept gaping open on its own, allowing the sound to resound around.

In contrast to my grimace, the huge people that were surrounding me made cheerful remarks and such, enjoying my solo performance as I continued to try to grasp the situation.

I did eventually realize that I was a baby and I cried even more. Boo hoo.

No, seriously. I was all boo hoo.

I mean, I was musing about my situation of being dead and doing nothing but ponder about the most random things possible. I had even made a new universe for a whole series that would outlive the Twilight Saga's popularity of the next few years. My sanity had been at its very limit and I was suddenly shoved into a body? A _baby_ body?! I've lived seventeen years of the not-fully-developed-brain crap already! And I would have a rewind?

Fuck baby instincts, I really wailed with all my puny might to effuse all the frustration, confusion and panic I had built up while being in the oblivion.

Then I fell asleep and I welcomed the darkness that was warm. It was a very, _very_ funny sensation.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

I think I slept for the next Ice Age, because I felt so much heat inside myself. It was as if the outside was freezing so my body temperature didn't regulate but augment. The sensation worried me but I became more worried of being conscious in my sleep. The hell? I recalled that the abyss of nothingness had felt absolutely cozy.

My body, I decided, was sultry.

Not being able to accustom myself to this superfluous heat, my sleep was disturbed and I had to wake up. Keyword had to because otherwise, I wouldn't wake up.

Remembering that I was a baby, I wanted to groan and cuss. _Because_ I was a baby, I couldn't. I slowly lifted up my eyelids to take my first clear glimpse in my second life. While having to go through puberty and all that jazz sucked_ ass_, I had been granted a second chance. Might as well as take it when someone up there took a liking with me. Thank you, whoever you are!

Back to my first look to the world as a baby, the first colors I saw were beige, gray and white. Beige figures mixed mainly with gray and white as the main background.

I blinked steadily, allowing my eyes to correct the focus and clear the blurry scene away. By my 6th blink, I was able to make out a child and an adult nearby and that we were in a hospital room. I snorted inwardly because I was someone who never visited hospitals. More importantly, the two beings reacted when I moved my full attention towards them as I believed them to be my 'new' family.

I actually felt sad of how I had lost my original family since I loved them dearly. I had a pretty normal family of two caring parents and an annoying sibling. I had thought of the consequences, no matter how inconsequential they may be, that would follow since I was fucking dead. I would be given a funeral where everyone who knew me would mourn. My family would have one less member, my possessions constantly remind them of my passing and my room left alone for a while. Besties would bawl their eyes out and scream at me to come back alive so they can kick my ass. Relatives would visit, try to remember the random eldest of that son who lived at the coast and say,

"Oh _yes_, she was sure a chipper one. How unfortunate that she would die so young."

Or something along those lines. I don't know how old people talk. The neighborhood would whisper rumors in how I had died, be it credible or not. School would be similar, students talk how a girl had actually died and speculate the process.

But eventually, I would be somewhat forgotten. I was one of many, many people who lived in the world and death was more than common. It was a necessity in the world to continue to move on. I was proud of my family because I knew that they knew what I would have wished for. I would want them to move on with their lives but carry on my memories. Oh sure, bring some flowers over. Make sure they're gardenias! G-A-R-D-E-N-I-A-N-S! And it's _so_ not because they share the name with a Gym Leader! ..Who am I kidding? Everyone close would remember me as the Pokemon geek.

ANYWAYS, I felt bitter sweet about the whole situation with the new life I had just begun. I would be rational this time with actually paying attention to school this time so I can choose my career of my liking!_ Happy ending, here __**I**__ come._ Finally back to Earth, I smiled to myself.

Then I smiled at my new family. I'm never biased.

The boy, who had been sitting on a chair right besides the bed, straightened up, holding his breath. I must be his first sibling. _Yeah, I felt it too, buddy_, I empathized as I examined him.

Odd was the first impression of my new brother. And that was a lot coming from me. He looked around three to four years old, judging by the height and his mini-structure compared to the chair. He was sported with shaded swimming goggles that didn't let me see through but I could still tell how nervous he was around his new family member. His eyebrows were rounded and he kept fidgeting slightly around with his sleeves of his high collared jumper (I think) of the color of new cement. The boy had an extra jacket of a greener hue over, the hood lowered showing his bushy hair that reminded me of a rotund hedgehog. His chest kept rising and falling, making him look like panicking. I giggled at the awkward stiff position he had taken.

"Ah! Father!" The boy barely flinched, unmatched to his startled tone. "She _laughed_!" Soft laughter exploded around me. I felt a rumble shake me up and down slightly as if the earthquake was barely strained. I gasped in shock as the world seemed to quiver when the question of the source caused me to not look at the chuckling man, 'Father', but the other source.

_Greetings, Mother. I am your new child. No, I am not the devil._

She was a woman of the warm smile that made you feel loved. She looked pale and tired, most likely from the work she had to go through for me, but the curl of her lips were genuine for me. I felt a pang of guilt as I continued to scrutinize her. Her dark hair were falling off her scalp in form of late autumn leaves, making it look spiky and long, an entirely braided cascade. Mother's greenish eyes glinted merrily as I let out a gurgle.

"She recognizes you." I turned at the rather deep yet content voice.

_Oh yeah! Father!_

There he was, standing now closer to Mother and me with my Brother and wearing a similar attire to his son. High collared jacket of a light beige. His hair was more defined and he also wore shades with a little adornment attached to the side. I was satisfied to see glimpses of smiles on his face despite the fact that the eyes that would have been tell-tales were obscured.

"She's so tiny." Brother whispered as he gaped at me with awe, scooting over closer every second. I gurgled at him to tell him, 'just you wait, _midget_'. Then his body backed off, his toying fingers and his drooped head indicating...hesitation? Thankfully, Father ushered him with a gentle pat and Brother reached to Mother's adjacent side. Taking a closer to my funny Brother, I was reminded of someone._ Weird..._ I mused as Mother slowly told him it was all right. _He looks familiar._

Congratulations to Brother. He mustered enough courage and reached out one of his hands out towards me, caution clearly molesting him. I inwardly snorted at the adorable act but another giggle came out instead. Hey, I _am_ a baby_._ I noticed then I was a blanket burrito, limbs tucked away.

To humor him, I propped my feeble own hand with all my strength, shoving it out of my cloth prison. Smirking at Mother's gasp, I waved it slightly and a more excited Brother cupped mine. The clear size difference between mine of baby fat and the boy's tender one wasn't really what got my attention. The moment we made the first of our many physical contacts, I felt my inner heat pump a beat and then I could feel much more than that. I felt similar warmth from Brother and Mother's and Father's, even from the significant distance between us. The heat signatures coagulated into more solid forms as they morphed into matter of some sort in my mind._ I don't really know what's going on_, I thought, _but I __**do**__ think you got one of those psychic kids here, guys._ I must have made a ridiculous face because my dark-haired family snickered (not really but I felt like they did) as their concealed eyes looked at me.

"She's responding healthily to the connection as well." Father muffled his laughter with the fist of his hand. I instantly pouted.

When they emitted their quiet laughter, I froze as I realized what I had done. Did I just _pout_? As in,_ infant action to express frustration which is defined to be one of the most childish things to do?_ I hated pouting because I fell every time for them. So why did I do it myself?! Cramming this worrisome issue aside somewhere stored in my newborn brain, I looked back at the source of the closest 'heat' source.

Brother looked so happy. His head tilted upwards towards me, I could see his obscure smile that expressed the pure joy and content he was feeling. I had already guessed that Father and he were quite stoic people since they radiated off an aura of the 'unknown', especially when one couldn't normally look at their eyes and mouths to tell their emotions. Feeling honored and giddy, I cooed willingly.

Brother's adorable face reassured me of our kinship, one that I would make sure to treasure. Especially whenever I was going to call him cute when I was in fact his_ baby_ sister. _Snort._

I let out a brief squeal when I was soon lifted into the air, the sudden change of position making me feel panic. Soon enough, I was nested around think garbs of clothing that I could barley feel through my sleeping bag of blankets. I looked up to see Father's aged face yet I still felt my hand still being held by my cute brother as if it were the most precious thing in the world. I was able to tell the affection already.

_Dude up there,__** thank you**__ for such a loving family! Ahhh now I feel too lucky for being granted such fortune!_ I was grinning, I think, when Father spoke as his chest vibrated with his talking.

"Welcome to the Aburame, Ganki." My grin dropped immediately as his words made a new train of thought embark on its way.

_Ganki? Name._

_To me. Ganki, me._

_A Japanese name? Most likely._

_Aburame, name._

_Of a place? In Japan?_

_Familiar, familiar, familiar._

_Family, new, new._

_Mother, caring._

_Father, stolid._

_Brother, similar._

_Brother, Father. Shades._

_Shades? Collars?_

_Familiar._

_Recently seen._

_Recent, interest._

_Manga. Which?_

_Naruto, title._

_Naruto, boy._

_Boy, many._

_Interesting, characters._

_Shades, collars._

_Shino. Bugs._

_Aburame._

_"Welcome to the Aburame, Ganki."_

The implication blasted my train of thoughts into a mental cliff and I felt my breathe stop as I repeated the thoughts. The heat inside me suddenly became much more tangible as it wafted to every corner of my body, choking me.

Finally realizing that I had been reborn in the fucking Naruto world of flying ninjas as Shino Aburame's sister, I cried.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

**And that's it for the first intro/first chapter! This is a parody of self-inserts because I wanted to make slight differences that could make the big ones in the big picture. I mean, I keep seeing some patterns there as I've put it as the summary. More reasonable and justifiable reasons for each unofficial rules. I _have_ read the epitome of self-inserts, Dreaming of Sunshine, but it was after I had read the general variety already and it's been a good while since then, I'd say that I'm decently inspired. Still, it's a very nice read! :D**

**Here's the list of differences I'm making:**

**1) Killed - I've noticed the deluge of descriptions of how the OCs had died, leading them to rebirth. I don't consider it important since it's already a different world unless it's related to character development. I'm starting my OC cleanly in that aspect.**

**2) Chakra sensitivity - Having a new body with a new system while retaining the sensations of the past life? It is logical and reasonable but I took a different approach. With a new body after being in the oblivion, Ganki here, would have been numbed to the bone. So in this chakra world, she'll have sensitivity (as you've probably guessed through the heat thingy) BECAUSE of her clan ability. Ganki will have a different kind of sensitivity, too.**

**3) Mind of a mature girl - There are seldom exceptions but I'm certain that more than 9/10 of self-inserts out there are teenage girls. The alternative? Mind of an IMMATURE girl. It's this aspect that will make the fic a mix of crack and parody. And so, she'll get away with the weirdest antics.**

**4) Fan-favored clan - The main thing that bothered me. It's either Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuga and such shinobi clans that had been covered frequently. Even from civilians and other Hidden Villages. Even as Orochimaru's experiment! But not a single one from the Aburame. Hell, even the canon characters forget him! Soooo here's my take on him. With an little sister, I'll make Shino a bit more open.**

**5) Generation of Rookie Nine or earlier - This is a rather fundamental factor that allows the self-inserted OC to make the small alternation that leads to a different future. I don't recall reading one from a later generation since it limits the amount of change that one can do. Ganki is three years younger than Shino, making her into the generation of Konohamaru and Hanabi. There will be changes she'll cause but they'll be stupid to be faithful to this genre.**

**6) Naruturd - Knowledge is power, especially when you gain one able to change history. At least in the Naruto world as a self-insert. There had been those who limited themselves but they at least know the plot twist of Tobi's identity or to the point of the Fourth Shinobi War. Ganki isn't a nerd for manga/anime. She has barely started the Shippuden arc through manga, having only known some members of the Akatsuki.**

**7) Ready? - Never. No self-insert is truly ready. They all at some point panic. That's what Ganki will do frequently.**

**I hope you find this interesting, because I'm adding something I've also liked. QnAs!**

**For every chapter, there'll be a question that I would like to hear an answer from you readers. I haven't had much interaction from you guys so I want to give this a go. It's allll up to you if you want to PM me or leave a review with your answer.**

**Q:** Which Hidden Village would you like to grow up in? Any reasons?


	2. What I Know? More Like What I Don't

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine, period.**

**This is more like a second part of the introduction and a deeper insight into Ganki. Mind you, she was just starting to read the manga.**

**Platypus-Books **- Wow, thank you for the interesting part! With so many similar plots, it's hard to find something that simply grabs your attention. The Aburame was one of the interesting cases, I say. I mean, the Aburame is one of the Four Noble Clans along the Uchiha and the Hyuga (and Akimichi) yet there wasn't much that they were shown to do. It will be actually the bugs implanted inside Ganki that will give her the sensor skills and no, they won't augment it. My choice for the clan was the priority in this fic, it's what really got me start writing hehe. I was also hoping for tat effect but I thought the shades were tell-tale. Got ya! I already have a couple of ideas that will affect the canon line and they're very light-hearted or silly compared to those golden fics. Thank you for the advice, too! I tried for a beta, sending them a PM but I still haven't got a replay yet so I'll just keep going. Hope you like this one! AND CAN YOU WRITE MORE LONG ONES, PLEASE?!

**Aoichibi** - Yaaay! I'm a person not so confident with humor since I'm not sure if it's funny. And yes, she will have bugs. Read this chapter! But you're also right since I've put an 'only male' trait' in my fic. And if you read my own answer, you'll see how I prefer the dangerous one. I'm a bit crazy.

**TinkotheWolf** - Wow, it's not often that I see someone having Shino as their fav character. I think I'll update often enough but it all depends on school. Enjoy the chapter! I agree with you with the answer but if you grow up in it, you'll still learn about it. Konoha has people you know, that's all. I think.

**WindWhistle21** - TOO MANY COMPLIMENTS ARRRGGHHH THANK YOU

**ShuriKuran** - Hehehe different for the win! And I totally agree, I mean I kept thinking once or twice "You have a human with bugs, ask the dude!" The Hidden Cloud is surprisingly popular considering how it is one of the villages introduced in the latter of the story but now that I hear it from you...That's awesome. While A is a strong Kage, the previous one kinda makes me dislike the village. ABILITY STEALER.

**GLaDOS-01** - OH MY GOD I forgot about Tenten. ...I don't know what to say about that. I'm so going to included her in my story, thanks buddy. By specializing with the Kikaichu, do you mean the special ones like Torune, nano-sized poisonous ones? Nah, Ganki's not going to be Mary-sue that way. She will have special _potential_, not abilities that she can use. Oops that's actually a big hint. I'll tell you another then - Ganki will be rather odd for a self-insert. And bro, upload them! I'll read them and considering that I, of all people, have put my stories here even if they are fanfics. Fanfics are practice, anyways. Oh, _no_! I specifically stated in the summary how this wasn't a Uchiha-born self insert. The heat will be explained afterwards but you've spot on! Ganki will be a temperature-type sensor. Not that she is actually a sensor, I believe. You like it, I continue. Ramen, how could I forget? XD

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

I startled my shinobi family a lot.

For a good while, I had been silent and collected, typical Aburame style despite being a newborn baby. Then Dad - I'll use the less formal names because that's how I roll - held his second child and first daughter, only to be replied with an abrupt wail.

Because of all the clans available in this world that I could have been born to, it _had _to be the Aburame. No offence, Dad.

The Aburame clan was the clan that co-existed with insects, specifically the beetle things, which lived inside the member as the host. The swarm would live on the chakra of the individual, paying the dude by complying to his/her demands as the main tool of the ninja. Conclusion: I would live with bugs for the rest of my second life. Tens of thousands of bugs inside me, crawling in and out of my body holes. To be frank, bugs don't mind me as much as a sewage drain rat does to a pristine old lady.

But I _do_ mind having a hive, a swarm, a _colony_, inside me, probably besides the heart.

_Fuck being a girl of late teen hood with full coherent and logical thoughts, I'm a baby with baby instincts._ I concluded so and reasoned with myself but really, I was truly upset, making me actually shed genuine tears. As a 17 year old girl from the 21st century grown up with overdramatic media, I didn't cry much unless it was that painful mentally or physically.

Reborn into a manga world was _traumatizing._

As my undeveloped eyes poured out tears of raw emotion, Mom rocked me back and forth gentle in a rhythmic manner. My second solo was a go as my screams were so loud that I could feel my vocal cords and my lungs suffer. I thought I was going to die again when the heat inside me grew hotter by the minute. _Oh great I'll die on my first day, great going!_

I had to admit it myself, sometimes I was so dumb.

Thankfully, I soon felt sleepy and fell into slumber again.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

When I opened my eyes again to see the blurry world, I was not in Mom's arms, much to my surprise. Her experienced gestures accommodated me comfortably yet my current holder was trembling slightly and constantly twitching. _Awkward showing its ugly face_, I groaned mentally. The tiniest movements were detectable since each of them made me move along, making me want to bark at the newbie baby sitter.

But the most startling fact was that I could tell that he/she didn't have Mom's presence that had been cozy like a blanket. This person had a different mood with a different soothing effect. If Mom was a snuggie in a freezing winter day, this one was the cool breeze to alleviate my fatigue.

My eyes darted around to identify the culprit with such atmosphere and after a series of blinks, I was able to recognize him.

_Brother,_ I said, _Or rather, Shino Aburame._

If I were in normal circumstances, I would have narrowed my eyes when saying the name to make dramatic as it had to be. Not out of spite but you know, the dramatic effects. However, I wasn't, so I settled with staring at a live character from a Japanese comic series about ninjas. The boy with his iconic shades noticed my ogling as his head turned down at me. His brows perked up as did his arms, indicating his continued nervousness around me. _Oh yeah_, I mused bitterly,_ I'm his baby sister._

The thought brought me to my rare crying mood again, a couple of sobs escaping my scrunched mouth. I still wasn't over my coping stage.

My new brother yelped in motion and instantly began to try to soothe me. Shino's presence kept faltering slightly, amusing me but still failing to shut me up. He gently cooed over me, moving me awkwardly with his arms barely holding my blanket burrito. To reward his rather well done attempt to calm his crying sister when he was a child himself as well as a four-years old with no experience with babies, I forced myself slowly to stop my sobs.

Shino let out a sigh of clear relief and triggered my random giggle. Shino, the ever silent guy, sighing? OOC! Brother, out of his eagerness however, got it all wrong.

"Oh?" He tilted his head towards me. "Does sighing make you laugh, Ganki?"

_WHAT_. When I was deadpanning at him inwardly at such conclusion, he proceeded to kindly tell me his new plan.

"Well then," He coughed into his fist despite having his high collared outfit thing. Anime physics, I wanted to raise a brow so badly there. "I'll keep sighing." Then he _actually_ did it. His relaxed sigh of exhaling his breath and slumped shoulders was repeated continuously. Despite the misunderstanding Shino had gotten, I couldn't help but laugh for the first time as Ganki Aburame.

_My God_, I cackled, _he's sooo adorable!_ I knew that I was easily amused so practically anything exclusive to this world would have halted my sobbing, but Shino had decided he would include illogical antics to his list for me, his new sister. His pure and lovely intentions got me moved. _I mean, it's the thought that counts._

Then again, dear Brother got it all wrong again.

"Oh, it works!" He smiled and he felt warmer, "you're a little funny, but I'll do this to make you laugh." His head twisted in an angle that enabled me to see his curled up mouth. I smiled along. "I'm Shino, your big brother."

_And I'm Ganki_, your little sister. I beamed at him.

Shino then resumed his sighing exercise, making me glower at him.

_THAT'S NOT IT!_

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

After it took me my creepy baby stares and solemn expressions to diffuse the idea that sighing made me smile, I could feel Dad coming over. While he had been holding me, he had felt similarly to Mom and her snug temperature. Now, he felt like a marble statue, specifically like the Thinker. I surmised that he had believed that he had been confident enough to hold me but because of my ruining of the family mood, he had done something wrong. Therefore, he was rethinking his strategy as he was approaching his children.

To mend the misunderstanding of another_ Aburame male_, roll of eyes here, I let out a coo when he was close enough to hear me.

"Ah!" Shino raised his head at his father who had stopped in surprise. "Father, she doesn't hate you, after all."

_I never hated him! _I felt my eyes widen at such accusation.

"It appears so, Shino." Dad's heat got warmer like Mom's, much to my relief. He was open to me again. "Your mother's stable again and I was coming to take Ganki back to her. But it seems like you've done a good job as well."

"I have?" Shino's voice sounded more excited. "Ganki is easy to amuse, that's all." Deciding that that was enough talking about me when I wasn't even in the conversation, I blew my lips. What really happened was that a small bubble was grown from my mouth. Dad and Brother immediately noticed it. "Father, do babies do this?" He right out pointed at me. I would have snapped at him for being rude but I was too fascinated with my spit bubble.

_I never did this before,_ I justified. _Besides, it's harder than it looks._

Because I had been wasting my breath literally into blowing bubbles, I sneezed. That was what broke my good impression of the ninja world.

Something flew out of my nose, making me freeze. I brain-farted as it stirred slightly and then _flew_ into the air.

"Ah, Ganki." DAD DON'T _SAY _IT. "Look, this is a kikaichu." He lifted his finger as he crouched closer to me and the_ thing _landed on the extended digit. "It's an insect that is very friendly." I gaped at the thing buzzing in response. "And they live inside you!"

All three of them, Dad, Shino and the bug - I could tell somehow _my God _- waited expectantly for my reaction. I delightfully destroyed their hope.

I cried again.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

After the 'meet kikaichu your friend for life' fiasco', I had decided that normal wasn't an option for me in any way possible. They had already sacrificed me to the Six-Legged Gods! That had been what Dad had said about the connection thingy when I had showed the signs that I could tell my family's presence not only by sight. I recalled what he had said.

_"She's responding healthily to the connection as well."_

_Connection. Heat._

_Inside family. Warmth._

_Inside me. Too._

_Bugs in me._

_Bugged. Pun?_

_Haha. Wait, no._

_Bugs. Heat._

I gasped as I received an epiphany from the Six-Legged Gods. It was the bugs that let me feel them! The heat thingy that Dad had dubbed as connection. Being an Aburame, it must be something with the fact that I had fucking _insects _inside me and I was a baby.

I really wanted to cry but it was no use doing so over spilled milk. Besides, I had been crying at the end of every event like a roll of curtains.

I was born into a ninja world, I would act like one!

A badass ninja!

A member of the Aburame!

A ninja of bugs.

A ninja stuffed with bugs.

Like a Thanksgiving turkey...

...

I decided to focus on my current situation.

I summoned all my knowledge of Naruto manga that I had read so far. Naruto is a ninja manga about a boy of the same name who dreams to be the strongest ninja, or shinobi, of his village. That would be the Hokage who also acted as the leader of the Hidden Village.

I smirked as I was able to recall all the geekish setting info explained. I had done a good job of going over the annoying text walls because I didn't get it. Thank you, Naruturd friend for suggesting me the series, too.

First of all, there were shinobi in this world. They were trained as human tools with the ability to use chakra, the energy of the body and minds combined, and perform seemingly impossible deeds. They were called jutsu and one could breathe out fireballs, walk on water, teleport from one place to another and such. A ninja's jutsus were divided into mainly three criteria: taijutsu – fighting physically with weapons or not, genjutsu – creating illusions to deceive the enemy and ninjutsu – using the techniques that would have been impossible if one wasn't a ninja.

There were many countries and villages relating or not to shinobi but the biggest five with ninjas were the base of the ninja world, excluding the civilians out. Hidden Leaf (Konoha) in the Land of Fire, Hidden Sand (Suna) in the Land of Wind, Hidden Mist (Kiri) in the Land of Water, Hidden Cloud (Kumo) in the Land of Lightning and Hidden Rock (Iwa) in the Land of Earth. Yeah, that sounded right. Each had their own Kage, the strongest ninja of the village elected as leader. Hidden Leaf had had the Fourth Hokage who had sacrificed himself to rescue the village from the invasion of the fox-shaped demon of Nine-Tails. In the end, the creature had been sealed into a baby boy, Naruto Uzumaki.

If you think about it, that makes Naruto a Gary-stu with God-mode.

_Skipping that disturbing part,_ I snapped at myself, _let's continue with the info._ Naruto grew up alone as the dead last at the Academy but after being recognized and entering Team Seven with Sakura Haruno (Fangirl), Sasuke Uchiha (Emo) and the teacher of Kakashi Hatake (Pervert). Afterwards, he is accepted for his incredible growth as a ninja that he demonstrated in the toughest of situations. The world is expanded by the Chunin Exams, showing summons, other demon-sealed-people like Gaara, Orochimaru's Big Bad schemes and other villages. Afterwards, another antagonist appears, the Akatsuki. All being ninjas who abandoned their villages to be independent, each of them being S-class dangerous individuals and powerful as well. They aim to collect the Tailed Beasts so they wanted Naruto who had no idea. Emo Sasuke got all angst seeing his brother, who had apparently slaughtered the whole family or clan in that matter. Emo had tried to kill his etenrnal enemy, Itachi Uchiha (Wrinkles) but had failed miserably. Deciding he needed more power, he ditched the village and his friends for snake guy Orochimaru. After this and that, Naruto decided to do everything to bring his friend back as the pink Fangirl decided to become serious.

Two years pass and everyone was changed. The Akatsuki began to collect those with demons sealed inside them, jinchuriki to sap the demon out of the human and shove into a giant ass statue. The organization became the main antagonists as everyone began to make a move in the story.

Yeah, I remembered.

After organizing my thoughts, I recalled the most recent volume I had picked up. It was the one with a rather odd pair from the meanies. Yeah, Naruto was creating a new jutsu of his signature spinning ball of chakra with element transformation. Tsunade had also sent out teams to hunt down Akatsuki members. Asuma, Shikamaru and two Chunin from the Exams were a team.

Then I remembered of a comment my friend had made when I was forced to tell my progress. She had given me half-lidded eyes and whispered in an ominous voice,

"You are soooo far from the mind-fuckery."

I was screwed, wasn't I?

I was going to live in this violent world of constant killing and I had knowledge of the future. A future that I didn't really know. I was totally screwed.

Then I realized that I knew the future. While what I knew was the initial and outdated part, I was still over the first half. All those deaths and progresses that I had sobbed about while reading, I knew their causes and effects.

_I can change the future, _I gasped as I felt my chest rise with hope._ I do know things! I can survive this second life! _Then I had a flashback of all the characters that had died for either the sake of squeezing tears out of the reader's eyes or the plot development. I mean, I cried pathetically in the latter part of the Wave Country arc, Zabuza's and Haku's dead corpses facing each other. With that tearful reminder, I decided that I would try to make a difference in this world created by the Japanese guy/

Yeah, I didn't even know the name of the creator.

I fought back the sudden temptation to sob because dammit, I still had the mind of a teenager. For the moment I would change all I could even if I was a baby.

A baby that sneezes out beetles.

…

I think someone up there hates me.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

**Thaaaat's right! Ganki doesn't know the real shit! She doesn't know Itachi's goodness, the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, Madara, the Fourth Shinobi War, Pein and Konan, Sasuke's kill, the Mankekyo Sharigan's true potentials, Danzo's influence, Asuma's death, Tobi's true identity, the true events of the Kyuubi AND the Pein Invasion and the Kage Summit!**

**SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE IMPORTANT PARTS.**

**BUT SHE'LL STILL MAKE A DIFFERENCE. I just need to figure out how.**

**A:** Konoha would make my life much smoother but Kiri under Mei Terumi doesn't sound bad either. NOT THE BLOODY MIST BECAUSE I WOULDN'T SURVIVE. It would help me get much stronger and I really like the bad-assness of the Hidden Mist. Hey, I also like the idea of Hunter-nins with their senbons and medical knowledge. I already have a character for that. I guess the seafood gets me too...

**Q:** What's your favorite color(s)?


	3. Home, New Home

**Disclaimer: Only Ganki and Chie are mine.**

**WindWhistle21: **BUGS BUGS BUGS right? Here's more about them! You won't see such a nervous Shino anywhere else! And yes, bugs...INSIDE you. I would go crazy or something.

**Shuri Kuran:** Well, here's the fattest and fastest update that I'll probably do. Hope I had enough humor for this chapter though I pretty sure I don't. Well, at least it sets the phase of the fic. I'm glad that it's pretty realisitc for a SI. And yeah, thanks!

**GLaDOS-01:** It all depends on my muses, actually. Inspiration hits me like BAAM! And I have at the very least 2K. Aww shawks! Thank for that! I consider humor a necessity in my stories. My jokes are usually coincidental and spontaneous, not planned ahead. I don't even know if they're funny because of that. The Naruto plot was mostly kinda odd and stupid but you could tell that the plot twists were planned very ahead. I still give credit to Kishimoto for his efforts. There were some losses as well as wastes too. I still mourn for Kisame. SUICIDE?! Seriously? I still feel sad for that. Ehehehehehehe. That's the point of this parody! I wanted to write a SI that avoided the usual plot devices and such. It feels like this is more like a SI deconstruction but oh well. I'm already doing it. Ha! But since Ganki has read from the beginning up to the beginning of Hidan and Kakuzu Arc very, very thoroughly, she got the basics down almost perfectly so it's not that bad. Ganki will try to not kill anyone either - she's still a teenager (I keep typing this phrase). Isn't it more fun (or torture) to know the truth and watch Ganki be sure about the truth that she doesn't truly know about? Don't worry, though. She'll believe more in herself as she grows up with people, not characters. And I thank you for your support! I know that opinions vary a lot. For example, I don't really like Hidden Cloud but a lot of people do. I'm a tomboy, too! And I've also going for black and purple (for my main fandom, really). Oh, could you leave long reviews. I personally love them. Hehehe. Thanks again! Sorry for the massive reply, though.

**Nyphn:** Oh! A Deidara fan? That would be hard since the Akatsuki targeted him specifically. And it's so nice to hear that someone likes this story. It's been growing quite quickly. I have plans to associate Ganki with Duckbutt but you never know the changes an interloper can make.

**Reader000x151:** This is technically a parody so you could call it a sub-category of SI. Uzushiogakure is an interesting topic alone since it's a village full of overpowered people (life expectancy like of a cockroach, best sealing techniques). Increases potential! B certainly makes Kumo sound like a tough but lovable place. These days, every other character other than Naruto and Sasuke is overlooked. I'm looking forward it myself hehehehehe. And those are some cool reasons to like the color red, wow!

**Wings of Dread:** Thank you! That's a hard thing to hear.

[ㅇㅅㅇ]

Imagine this little piece of black coal, cooled after a good while and burned nicely with the remaining fire from the inside as vivid red strokes over the ball. You wouldn't dare to touch it since you weren't sure that it had been exposed to the evening air enough. You put out the palm of your hand near it and the heat rolls off, licking your skin. You can tell that it's like a mini oven, toasty enough when it isn't too hot. You would still drop the collection of carbon in contact.

Now, imagine that inside you.

That's what I described the connection, or should I say my newest addition to my body, the kikaichu.

I cried a lot that first night of meeting my hive.

Mom and I were still in the hospital. Apparently, she had a hard labor with me because her water broke a few weeks earlier than the date they expected me. Mom cooed at me, telling me how Shibi - Dad - had summoned his whole swarm to get her to the hospital in the slightest of panics (because the Aburame never panicked except coming to babies and such), scaring the crap out of the civilians and ninjas alike with a massive cloud of buzzing black across the sky. She giggled about how there were rumors that the Hokage had choked on his smoke from his favorite pipe. Ignoring the fact that he had given a mental trauma to Konoha overall, Dad had taken Mom in time for my birth process so he was all happy. Shino whispered to me how Dad had been smiling until Mom's yells resounded from the operation room, sending Dad into a seemingly endless walking phase. Brother also confessed in whispers that he followed along as an afterthought.

Then there had been another problem. Mom shook her head in disdain while I blinked at her. _Why is she telling me things that would fall on deaf ears of a baby though I did appreciate the information?_ I decided to just keep listening.

Mom continued on saying that I had been sort of stuck in her womb, refusing to come out. Since Mom had been married into the Aburame clan, there weren't any kikaichu inside her body to disrupt or help the process. After hours of struggles, tugs, screams and breathing in and out, I popped out into the world. At the sight of me, tiny me, the medics had been worried about how small I was even though I was born early. Then my stupid screeches that echoed throughout the entire floor relieved them, causing them all to cheer and welcome the healthy baby girl.

_So that's why they played as a nice audience,_ I remarked with heat on face. I refused to recall the moment when I had been exposed to the world all naked. Oh shut it, I had the perfect excuse that exempted me from everything. I was still a teenage girl.

And a routine formed for the next hours that would cycle for the months to come.

[ㅇㅅㅇ]

There were a few constant signs that kept reminding me that I could never be normal again and I was going to be a ninja whether I liked it or not.

Mom was still in bed with her legs still recovering though she was healthy otherwise. She had been feeding me milk after my futile struggles against the embarrassment of having to be fed when I felt a choke in my stomach.

My lung.

My heart?

I don't know.

Nevertheless, Mom had to follow protocol as she held me against her chest and patted me gently on the back to let me burp due to my inability to digest properly. I was blaming Dude Up There for shoving me into the baby body when I burped, satisfying Mom. I froze when something had gotten out of my open mouth.

It was another bug.

Sensing my rigid body, Mom tilted her head to look at the culprit to find a kikaichu beetle hovering in the air as I stared at it. Her presence around me seemed to falter and jump lightly. I made a moaning sound, expressing my curiosity at her and I got a playful smile.

"Now, Ganki," Her eyes smiled with happiness as she looked down at me holding me on one arm, "you want to learn about your new friends?" Her other one dragged a blanket over us, making the atmosphere cozier than it already was.

_Mom,_ I gurgled, _I don't want to be friends with **fucking** bugs._ The kikaichu landed on Mom's shoulder and it stayed there. I glared at it as Mom sent a quick glance at it as well. She made a hum and loosened her hold around me, startling me in the process.

"An Aburame who refuses her own colony." Mom muttered with a pondering glint and I focused in glaring at the beetle that was still on her. "Ganki, let me tell you how I find the kikaichu." She lifted her hand and I blinked at the insect that obediently landed on it. She cleared her throat after scooting the hand closer to me. The beetle climbed onto my blanket shell.

"Shibi always lectures me again and again how wonderful they are." Mom's laughing voice averted my attention onto her as her presence felt sunny of all the sudden. "These insects are special, Ganki." Mom's eyes softened and I made an approving murmur of her increased heat. "They accept the host as their leader and guess what? People have to be approved by the beetles firstly to be able to use them in any control over them." She pouted - rise of brows here - with a finger at her chin. "Well, the hive always eventually accepts them..." Then I recognized her expressions.

She had forgotten what to say next. I even heard her hushed whispers of, "Was it? Hmm... I always space out when he starts talking about bugs..."

_I knew it!_ I grinned triumphantly and just before Mom turned back at me, I smiled as innocently as I could.

"Oh well! Ganki, do know that the quicker the beetles accept their host, the more they mean to recognize and demand of the humans!" Mom's stern eyes and her waggling finger were so serious that I wanted to nod at her seriousness. An unlikely person came to my rescue before I could break my cover as a baby that didn't think. Something told me that he wasn't alone.

"Honey," Dad closed the door behind him before walking towards our bed with a person behind him, "you're trying to teach Ganki who was born _yesterday_." I tried to take a better look at the new person, inwardly expecting someone I knew from my pathetic reading experience of the manga of this world. Then I felt something scary about him. Whoever he was, he was an individual that had an aura of rightful respect. Don't ask, because it just felt so. Like the slight, basking sunlight that was filtered through the many branches of a giant tree. I wanted to narrow my eyes.

That was unnecessarily specific.

"Hush, Shibi." Mom's eyes were focused on me. "I can teach hormone pumping teenagers, I can teach my baby girl." I blinked at her expressing my thoughts to her in unidentifiable words. You were a teacher, Mom? Jeez, no wonder you continued to explain to me, a newborn baby.

"Old habits die hard, don't they, Chie?" A new voice joined the conversation and I could only stare at the man before me. He was wearing warm looking robes that barely avoided touching the ground, a friendly smile of greeting and a scarf-like garb around the neck. His aging face did nothing to hide his joy or his presence that felt toastier than before. His hair was gray with white strands picking off like weeds and a goatee stood out in his chin.

Is that..?

"Hokage-sama." Mom answered for me and I inwardly rose my eyebrows. The Hokage was here to visit Mom? Was she that important? Or influential? Oh yeah, Dad was the Head of the Aburame Clan, one of the Four Noble Clans which made me a noble like from the rest of the Noble Clans. I blinked.

_Wait, I'm a what?_

"So this is your new child?" I snapped my attention to my real life surroundings, only to see one pleased Hokage sitting on Shino's seat. Dad was standing behind him, his two hands held behind. "Has your eyes and your curiosity, great traits for a sapling." I narrowed my eyes.

_I'm a what?_

"We are simply glad that Ganki's considered healthy, despite her small size." Dad's chest rose a bit, indicating his gratitude for the compliment that contrasting his humble words.

"I was certain that the new Aburame would be born without trouble." The Third Hokage chuckled, sending an amused glance at Dad. "Especially when the father loves his family so dearly to give a good scare to the whole village."

"I have no regrets." Dad stated so truthfully that I giggled at his expression. It was like Rock Lee with his youthful decisions. The old man's face softened at the determination in Dad's eyes.

..That didn't make any sense since Dad wears sunglasses that no light goes through. I 'huh?'ed at the logic there but soon waved off the lack of sense there since I was in a world that people fought to death with literal staring contests.

Seriously.

"While I congratulate you for such will," Old Man continued with an eye smile, "I'll have you prohibited from using your hive for the next week." Dad winced at the latter part.

"Hokage-sama?" Dad took a wise step back as Mom's hand flew to her mouth with round eyes. For his credit, Dad didn't stammer at the dark aura that was beginning to seep from the elder's back.

_No stammering, check._ I noted to myself as I wished for popcorn.

"I've had reports about heart and panic attacks, mission requests about getting rid of 'bug clouds' and even complains from the hospital that they've had a number of patients with newly acquired entomophobia." Hokage chuckled dryly, indicating his lack of humor. "Do you know how much paperwork you have given me, Shibi?" Suddenly, the Third Hokage felt like a flaming frying pan when water was accidently poured into a pan full of boiling oil. I was going to gawk at the threatening presence of the God of Shinobi for scaring the crap out of the usually stoic Dad when I felt trembles from the arm that holding me together. I looked up at Mom and felt like face palming.

Mom had her mouth covered and looked like she was going to explode from refraining the urge to laugh.

"I apologize for my abrupt stunt..." Dad kept going backwards as the Hokage's smile widened. I could only see the back but I knew that the Old Man was thoroughly pissed off through his heat that felt like logs crackling in a campfire.

_Run, Dad,_ I said sincerely, _run like the wind._

It was only in my second day in this shinobi life but I was able to witness the infamously compassionate Hokage blackmail someone. Dad got the honors to be the victim as Mom giggled in the background.

I knew it that popcorn would have made the whole thing better.

Shino's reaction would have made my day, too.

[ㅇㅅㅇ]

The Hokage left after holding me and saying all these nice things (that's right, bitches it was the Hokage) and Dad had become as obedient as baby hawks. Mom, as the non-Aburame shinobi she was, took full advantage of the situation and I decided that my new maternal figure was going to be tougher in an unusual sense. Her ultimate reign didn't last that long as Dad recovered from his spacing out sessions soon enough. Dad still listened to every request she made and for the time being, he was cutting out a couple of apples.

"Honey," Dad's voice was tender and it had a hint of whining in it, "Are you still going back with all the work you've been through?" At that, Mom stopped her humming that she had been doing to soothe me and raised the bundle of joy that was me closer. After a moment of her whole attention, I gurgled nervously. Her mouth instantly curled into a smile at the sound of my vocal reply and her head went back to face Dad.

"I don't think so." Mom adjusted herself better with all the pillows behind her back. "With our girl in tow, I should stay home for a long while. It's time that Shino gets her mom back." I faintly recalled how Mom had been called as a teacher.

_Shino must have been pretty lonely..._ I mused sadly. _And he's like the most ignored character in the series._ I wasn't kidding.

"Besides, there are never enough women in the Aburame house." Mom smiled as she bit on an apple piece from the finished plate that Dad placed on the contraption for food plates.

"They are waiting for you, certainly." Dad mused with a softer tone, making me concentrate.

_This must be those parts in which the characters get all sentimental and say hints to the story!_ I shut my mouth and focused on the conversation. For me it was a matter of knowing and not knowing.

I blinked.

_That doesn't make **any** difference!_ I barked. _That's such a retarded reason to eavesdrop!_ Little did I know that I was calling myself idiotic.

"..as well is looking forwards your return." Aww crap. I missed chunks of data already!

"Shibi, no." Mom had her eyes closed and I was dragged deeper into her chest, confusing me. Why was Mom upset? "I.. I can't help it. I know he's trying but I keep thinking for the worst. He's too dangerous."

I froze. _I don't know what they are talking about. Shit._

Worst? Dangerous? Not good adjectives with me as a fucking baby.

Was I screwed already? I cursed at Dude Up There.

"Honey," Dad was in serious mode again, "that's why he's training. All he wants is some attention from you. He's got mine, Shino's and the clan's. He wants you to accept him into our family."

"I said that I know that." I saw how Mom's heat decreased, the coolness feeling like a clammy blanket. "I know. But there's Ganki too..." I beamed at my new name as well as my first mentioning in a while.

My second parents noticed my positive reaction and since they were cool ninjas, they verified their theory.

"Ganki, love." Dad called me with a caring voice. I giggled at all the feelings in his tone. So embarrassing! With a smile, he tilted his head towards his wife. "She likes her name."

"Ganki..." Mom softly fit her hair behind her ear, clearing her sight. "Do you know what your name is?" My smile dropped as I blinked. I looked sideways, making sure I was in reality not in one of my random daydream.

_Ganki?_ I tried.

"It's Ganki." And I mentally pumped my fist into the air. I hadn't lost my common sense. "Shibi, dear. Draw out Ganki's name, we'll be teaching her." Dad nodded and a small mist of black dilated out of his sleeve. I watched in amazement and disgust as the beetles organized their organic formation into a collection of perfect characters in the air as if it were a projection.

_Chinese characters_, I mused as I waved my fingers at the sight.

"Ganki," Mom hugged me as she pointed at the first on that drew 甘, "that means sweet like honey." I inwardly gasped at the fact to have such an adjective in my name. Then her finger shifted to the next one. 鍵. "That one's key for opening."

_..Seriously?_ I stared at the abrupt noun that got me.

Key. Noun. A metal implement that is shaped to open or close a lock.

My name literally meant 'a sugary key.'

I was glowering at the floor when Mom continued her lesson.

"You came along and I knew that our family could get different, more open. Your brother is just like your father. They're both too quiet and observing. They don't come out of their shells and they are difficult to notice. It's as if they are becoming kikaichu themselves." I wanted to snort in agreement but the bitterness in Mom's voice halted me. "I'm sure that you'll get them out into the world, Ganki. Shino's a mystery, as Shibi has named your brother as."

"It's a suitable name for a ninja, honey." Dad protested silently but Mom raised her free hand.

"Quiet." And Dad shut up.

"Shino will be lonely and there isn't a better companion than a sibling in the road of life. Be the sweetness that pulls him up to his feet whenever he falls. Be the key that will open him up to the world." Mom cradled me closer with the most beautiful smile when I was admiring for the depth of such a stupid name. "Be the sweetness for our family, Ganki. Be the key that will get our hidden emotions out of us. We'll never be separated." Mom closed her eyes. "We'll always be family."

I cried inwardly at such beautiful words that were used to describe me, of all people. I felt engulfed by the indulge of love and care they had given me when I was a newborn.

I felt ashamed of myself and wanted to apologize to the woman, my new mother. However, I knew that she would felt terrible at the sight of her baby girl sob and give out tears of sorrow. I swallowed back what I had stuck in my throat.

Instead, I giggled to tell her.

Of course, Mom.

[ㅇㅅㅇ]

After a couple of weeks of assuming the life of a newborn baby while discretely moving around to adjust in my undeveloped body (and occasional meeting with my own swarm), Mom and I were the healthiest mother and daughter of the hospital. It was finally time to go to the house of the Aburame, my home for my upcoming years.

I hazed off happily in Mom's embrace, half-listening to Shino's footsteps as our family walked through the streets of Konoha. Dad and Mom were quiet since they were ninja already so making no noise had become a habit of theirs. I knew that it would be an amazing sight through all kinds of amiable and comfortable temperatures that were everywhere near me. The sun was gentle since it was morning and the breeze blew one in a while, cooling my chubby face. Despite the amazing view it would have been, I chose to pretend to be asleep for only one reason.

There were often giggles, chatter and laughter that I would blush at since they were all something about me. How adorable I was, how small I was, how pretty I was and such. I curled myself into the blanket like a cocoon, realizing that I had some Aburame traits already.

I was still a teenager awkward at compliments at heart.

I inwardly yelled a victory scream as I felt my family's presence get smoother and steadier. I had learned quite a bit through observation with my unique body that popped out beetles. As disturbing as it was, I had to get used to it.

It was my body, I was going to be a ninja and I was going to save everyone from the cliché deaths that the author of the manga had plotted.

And I had bugs.

...

Eeewwwww.

Despite the disturbing fact that had made many fans turn away from Shino, I had to admit that they were fucking useful.

I'm not kidding.

After having watched Dad and Shino do cool shit during their stays and visits, I had to force myself to concentrate on Mom's lectures about the kikaichu, I've finally learned their names, since she worried for me. Me who had kikaichu inside.

No wonder she worries.

Anyways, there were many things I learned about the kikaichu.

One, I could talk to them.

I could talk with bugs!

_Insects!_

_Butterflies!_

_Crickets!_

_Ants!_

_I refuse cockroaches._

_Kikaichu!_

Mom had the tendency to go a little too much in detail for everything and I wasn't exempted. However, because of the complex data that she told her daughter that couldn't even talk, I was able to make certain things of my conditions.

When I was born in this world based on Japanese that I hadn't given a crap about, I already had English as my default language. And people here had been talking the whole time in Japanese!

How did I understand them from the beginning?

Answer, the kikaichu. Yes, the little things were useful. I was told that the beetles ate on my chakra, the energy of the mind and body combined. That meant that I shared my chakra with them, right? That meant that I had a mind connection with them. Apparently, that also included in communication. t was because of this connection that I was able to understand bugs for the kika's bug nature and Japanese for the kika's Japanese nature.

They were literally an international translator!

Then the sight of a rather big Asian style house came to view, interrupting my train of thoughts and reminding me of my glorious entrance to my humble adobe.

_Fuck yeah!_ I cackled madly as I eyed greedily the spacious interiors once we went into the gate, Shino passively urging Mom with his tugs at her dress.

Another thing I had learned was that Shino had become enthusiastic everything involving me. He had done stupid things to get me to smile or in such positive mood. His actions were so different from the manga's viewpoint with everyone ignoring his demeanor. His adorableness labeled him as a cutie.

_I'll never stop calling him cute,_ I beamed. Especially when I'm his baby sister. I used to be called the obnoxious one of my group in school. With crazy people like me included, that was a lot.

"We're home." Shino declared in a rather unnecessarily loud volume. I eyed him suspiciously. It was as if-

Thump thump thump thump-

Oh, he _was_ calling someone.

The loud footsteps against the wooden interior echoed as my family took off their shoes, making me feel anxious to see who it was. Judging by the interval of the sounds, they were quite in a hurry and they were going to arrive soon. My hive was also telling me that a heat source was really close, like right-now clos-

THUMP

I looked at the end of the hall that had seemed to lead to many more corridors and saw a figure that was smaller than I had anticipated. I blinked at the individual who suddenly seemed tense as they saw us.

That's odd, I mused as Dad told them it was alright. If they were running all the way here, why are they nervous about seeing us? My brain began to actually think as questions grew with the runner got closer and closer, revealing himself with a respectful bow to the Head family of the Aburame Clan. His head was raised and he had a smile plastered to his lips. I took the opportunity to look at him.

It was a boy older than Shino, wearing a mask that covered most of the face. The black clothing had angled gap showing the mouth and the nose and downwards hair. Where there were supposed to be eyes were two glasses. He wore a grey jumper and a pair of black gloves were covering his hands.

I stared this new boy that I had never seen before in my life.

Never in the original manga either. I brainfarted at the unknown presence whose mouth parted slackly.

"Is that..?" His voice was hardly containing excitement as awe simply oozed from his tone.

"Ganki." Shino nodded slowly (which was pretty eager for him) with a smile. "Ganki Aburame, my sister." I had been worrying in how to react at the boy when my attention diverted with Dad taking me off Mom's arms.

"Torune," He stepped up to the house itself and I attempted to poke at him in revenge for the sudden action. "You can come closer." I frowned at that.

That meant that this Torune guy wasn't supposed to be allowed.

I turned to raise a brow at the now-really-suspicious boy who had taken reluctant steps towards me. He was so nervous with his presence that was like a field of short bladed grass, cool at the touch. It kept spiking every 3 seconds like heartbeats as he continued to approach me. It must have been important because none of my three family members made a noise.

Soon enough, Torune was in front of me in about a half meter's reach.

"Here, this is Ganki." Dad tilted my shells of blanket outwards, exposing me to Torune's curious yet excited eyes. Goggles or whatever they were, I could still feel his emotions. I gurgled a bit to see his reaction.

Torune's jaw dropped again.

_Another cutie,_ I mused as he tried to bore his eyes into me. I just had to be his first baby alive.

"Look," Shino patted on my blanket after scooting over to his father's side, "this is our little sister." My eyes widened at that word.

Not little.

Our.

What?

[ㅇㅅㅇ]

**DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YA?!**

**Yep, Torune, Danzo's bodyguard is in this fic. I really liked his outfit and it really interested me how they said that the Root grew up with Shino like brothers. Oh well, more brothers for Ganki! All she'll have is brothers, huh.**

**...**

**Yeah.**

**Mom, or Chie, is a kunoichi teacher that comes from outside the clan. She doesn't have the bugs but she still knows a shit load of things about the Aburame and has a habit of rambling on with her explanations. Still, Shibi and Chie love each other a lot so they got to get married. How lovey-dovey.**

**Hokages detest paperwork (I love that joke) and Shibi created a week's portion. A week of no shinobi things is light because Shibi has the status as Clan Leader. I'm sure that if it weren't for that, Dad here would have had a LOT more to suffer. Since the Aburame is one of the Four Noble Clans, Ganki is able to see the Hokage than your average shinobi. I'm going to abuse this _so_ much.. (Big hint here)**

**I practically killed myself because I got BAAM inspiration and went on to connect my written segments with an extra 2K. I've been also playing around the idea of a decent fic of Akatsuki becoming nicer and survive throughout the FSW. Everyone alive, yaaay. It has one OC who's literally doomed. It's going to be a long practice that I'm going to write in my mother tongue though so not posting it here, despite that adding up the written and typed pages I would have at least 15K.**

**...Yeah.**

**I'll post portions if you are interested. Tell me if you are!**

**A:** Green and white. It used to be white that I could always fill it out with what I wanted and I really like the idea of something 'pure'. White as snow, stuff like that. It's very nice. Green grew on me up to the point where I got a think for green and white things. Seriously. This is a spoiler that doesn't influence much but Ganki's eyes are green, a rather eerily bright green. HAHAHAHA. It's because I don't have a green-eyed character, though. And bug-eye-like-eyes sounded like a first.

**Q:** What's your favorite gaming device?


	4. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: Only the girls are mine, products of my brainstorming.**

**FlufflyDragonsLiveInMyHouse:** Well, I uploaded TODAY! I'm glad to see that this is somewhat funny. Personally, I cannot tell. I don't think I can have "cutie" as her first word when we have an over-enthusiastic mother. Buuuut! We'll see, hehe.

**Nyphn:** Trauma, BAAM! And I've heard of those games, heard they are excellent. I wanna try :D

**hermonine:** Thank you! I hope I'm keeping up with the writing phase.

**Guest:** I'LL MAKE MORE FLUFF BECAUSE I ADORE IT. WAIT TILL SHE GETS TO TALK

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

My name is Torune Aburame.

I got a sister yesterday.

I had been waiting all day in my room since they told me that Shibi-san's family was coming back to the Aburame mansion. Chie-san had been staying in the hospital because apparently the earlier than expected labor gave her a hard time and she needed to recover. During the period, Shibi-san went to visit her and the newborn every day. Shino tried the same but he had training to do with me and kept staying in his room for long hours, making his trips about 4 times per week.

Me? I wasn't allowed nor did I volunteer.

Chie-san doesn't want me near her, after all.

It's been years already since Father had died, leaving me as an orphan. Shibi-san had picked me up and had brought me to his home to live with him and Chie-san, his wife. Chie-san was a retired special jounin who had married with Shibi-san, the Clan Head of the Aburame.

I knew that she loved him as a man, not as a leader.

I knew that she truly loved him.

I could tell with the difference in her attitude towards him and me.

Her softening eyes, her gentle smile, her intimate choice of words, her smooth body movement, the jerking twitches of her lips. It was clear.

She didn't love me.

I reasoned with myself that it was because Chie-san loved Shibi-san as her husband, her lover. I was a child and she looked after me. She didn't mistreat me, she never preferred Shibi-san over me - she would give me the bigger plate of food actually, telling me to grow up and kick her stupid husband -, she gave me allowance, she bought me clothes. I had all an orphan could wish for, especially in times of war.

It wasn't because of my relationship with my adoptive mother.

It was me.

_Me._

Me, Torune Aburame, son of Shikuro Aburame.

Chie-san, being a kunoichi teacher and former shinobi who worked on coding, knew more than enough about me. I had inherited Father's nano-sized hive. A breed considered rare even in our clan but nevertheless dangerous. I could eat up people's lives in seconds. I had been practicing and training because of them.

I had no control over them.

Aburame people already had trouble in having control of the comparingly harmless kikaichu inside them, requiring to be accepted as the leader of the colony. My bugs were more obedient in that matter. Perhaps witnessing the war results made me more mature, I'm not sure.

Because I was a red alert to anyone, I had been exempted from the Academy. Gloves helped, my mask helped, my clothes helped. They helped me cover myself from skin. Still, it wasn't enough as I could still have someone die from my swarm.

That was why Chie-san didn't love me. She was afraid of me and my bugs.

One touch, one minute, one life. That's all it would take.

I lived with her. I lived with her husband. I lived with her son, Shino. I lived with all she loved.

Well, except me.

Ever since that realization, I had observed her behavior around me. Chie-san wasn't a cold-hearted woman. In fact, she was a compassionate one. She tried to treat me as a son of her own, keeping it fair between her real one and me. Her efforts were still not enough move her to the next step, though.

She was still afraid of me. Unconsciously or not, Chie-san couldn't be brave enough to touch me. That would be the final sign that she loved me. I was still a danger factor of her life since one outbreak and her loved ones would have the cells in their bodies destroyed in time, dying a painful end.

That's why I kept training, meditating and practicing. I had to get stronger for my bugs' acceptance, my self-control and her recognition, her love.

She was practically a mother to me, since I didn't have one before. Father would sadly tell me how she had given her life for me.

A reason for my panicked state on that day when Chie-san had screamed in pain.

Another reason I was so excited for her return with her child.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

It was a rather nice day, the sun hiding behind the pristine clouds in the blue sky that seemed to be colored by crayons. I was repeating my taijutsu stances in the yard, the wind blowing to my face. Shino was beside me, observing the positions my limbs took.

"Now," I had ordered with a smile, "feel the earth under your feet and try to find the perfect balance of your body."

Shino was just like Shibi-san. Silent and analytic. Having seen how Shibi-san had been unnoticed by others because of those traits, I knew that he would be similar. I told him to play outside with the other kids to make friends.

One, I had learned, could not survive on their own. We, the Aburame clan, were epitomes with our relationship with our colonies.

Shino would shake his head twice, saying that they didn't like his collection. They were too loud, too.

"How will I recognize it?" He asked in his flat voice. I oppressed the urge to sigh at the doubt he had. Ah Shino.

"Your bugs will tell you." I closed my eyes and dragged my feet closer to myself. I heard him huff once but ignored him. I hadn't been trying to actually just practice fighting stances. I was trying to distract myself.

After watching Shino stumble a bit and manage to perfectly follow me, I nudged him in the side with my garbed elbow, earning a stare in return. I recognized the concern it was emitting.

"Hurry in your way back, okay?" I smiled at him who nodded.

I watched him climb onto the wooden floors of our home and stride off with his shoes dangling in his hands. Shino was going to arrive at the hospital and escort Chie-san and her new daughter.

I forced myself to start all of my stances all over again as I tried to assemble all of what Shino had told me of his sister.

_'She has Mother's hair color_.'

Foot jab.

_'But it's shaped like mine and Father's.'_

Stomp and arm.

_'She's small.'_

Extract and swing.

_'Tiny.'_

Knee kick.

_'Her eyes are green.'_

Twist leg for acceleration.

_'She's odd and easy to laugh.'_

Stomp and jump.

_'She's like Mother, smiling at us.'_

Defensive-fall.

_'She has the kikaichu and they already like her.'_

Inhale. Deep.

_'You were right, I like her.'_

Exhale. Softly.

_'She likes me.'_

I let myself drop to the ground, ending up with my legs sprawled about and supporting my upper body upwards with my two gloved hands firmly against the rough ground. I stared at the sky.

Blue and a little cloudy. Clear as water.

I smiled as I tried to keep my breath steady. I was somewhat certain that the baby would be just as soothing.

_'I think she'll like you too.'_

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

When I heard Shino's declaring voice, I almost dropped my tea. Realizing what the voice implied, I quickly set it on the table and began to run towards the door. I felt my heart thumping in anxiety. I felt my feet creating a ruckus as I raced. I felt my teeth sink into my lower lip to relief my nervousness.

I took the last turn and I stopped myself automatically. As habit, I always stopped a few meters before approaching someone. I had a killer hive inside me that I had to be careful with.

Or so I thought.

Was it because the weather was so perfect? The sunlight was so luminescent and bright that it almost blinded me behind my mask. I blinked a few times to adjust to the fazing scenery before me. So much light.

Then I was able to see the family.

Shibi-san was in front, standing firm like a tree. His shadow covered his son who was besides him, making me think that he had to have great branches to create such shade. What really got my attention was the woman I had been waiting for months.

_Chie-san._

She was looking straight at me and I thought I had a heart attack.

Ah.

She isn't scared of me.

It's worse.

She's _terrified._

I gulped in disappointment as well as I felt something like a knot in my stomach. Dread. Such an awful turn of events.

Is it because my hive is growing, Chie-san? Is it because I'm the only one to have the possibility to govern over these? Because I'm the unstable one? Chie-san, won't you trust me? Can't you risk the possibility that I can change for once?

_I just want to-_

"It's alright."

I blinked as I aroused from my self-questioning of sorrow. Oops, I must have gotten myself into the self-pity mood. I shifted my cautious gaze at my adoptive father.

Shibi-san had an understanding look.

'I trust you.'

I inhaled a breath, taking the final steps towards the family. My tensed body seemed to relax as it received the sunlight that had been previously dazing me off. However, I felt panic color my face the closer I got to them.

_Three meters._

I observed the look of her eyes. She was in conflict, trusting her daughter near me or tell me to take a step back. However, my curiosity led my gaze to the new object at hand.

_Two meters._

The bundle of clothes was held firmly by Chie-san, as if it were the most valuable treasure in the world. I saw strokes of dark hair streak out of the small face that was wrapped around with blankets, round with baby fat. The lips were round and pushed firmly into a pout. The eyes, an odd green that looked like glass, blinked at me. I could swear that I saw a raise of brows.

_One meter._ I stopped and bowed instantly.

I stared at the Head family of the Aburame clan.

"Is that..?" I unintentionally trembled as I gasped inwardly. She was so small. I calculated that if even _I _held her, the newborn would fit around my undeveloped arms. For a moment I was certain that she would fit in my drawer.

"Ganki." Shino shook his head up and down, confirming the identity of the tiny creature. I stared as he smiled, which was becoming common these days. "Ganki Aburame." Then Shibi-san gently lifted the blanket packet from Chie-san's hesitant arms. With her single nod, I knew that they had shared a silent conversation.

_Why would he...?_

"Torune," Shibi-san climbed onto the wooden floor, just like Shino had done to go to his mother, "you can come closer."

_Oh my God._

Shocked at the permission to be near his newborn daughter, I feebly approached him with the most inefficient way possible. I thought I would faint with my heart resuming its panic attack as the pair of green eyes stared at, no _through_ me. I wanted to slap myself for squirming at the gaze of a month old baby.

_Half a meter._

"Here, this is Ganki." Shibi-san altered the angle he was holding her, letting me see her in a better view. I awed at how small yet lively she looked. Her expressions were different from what I've been told about babies. She had a knowing yet confused glint.

Then, she made a small noise.

I instantly gaped at her. The sound had been a gurgle, an effect from the lack of vocal activity of the baby. I knew that yet I believed that she was expressing emotions. I knew that she would grow into a childlike Shino, then me and continue to be like Muta. She would age and develop to a woman like Chie-san.

This blob of flesh will be a ninja of our clan, _wow._

As I mentally narrated to myself all of these, Shino enthusiastically advanced to Shibi-san's side and smoothed the blanket's wrinkles with his small pats.

"Look," He sent me a smile. "This is our little sister." I gasped after I managed to process at the words.

Not little for it was so obvious.

But at our.

What?

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

**I love to try new things in narration, story-flow, storyboard, perspectives and that sort of things. Read this and the previous chapter as well for better contrast. Another thing I love is to make links in between stories that I usually do for snippets of comics and doodles I draw. I should draw a cover for this story, too.**

**Moving on for now, here is my take on Torune and his thoughts. Having been raised by Shibi's family, he grew up with the couple and watched Shino grow too. He's perceptive and he's well aware of how Chie looks at him. Chie cares for him, looking after him like a great step-mother. That doesn't mean that she isn't careful or wary of him. Torune should be at the Academy already but he isn't and the sole reason is because of his lack of control over his deadly hive. He's like some kind of potential radioactive bomb except with bugs; imagine having him in your house, interacting with your loving family every single day.**

**Shino and Shibi trust him because they know how the boy's improving as a fellow insect user but Chie can't fully empathize with him. She goes through tough labor to have Ganki and she's really, really small. She gets home and the first one she is greeted by is BAAM!**

**Bomb! She's just worried about her family, that's all.**

**I had to watch the episode with Shino and Torune's relationship and I _never_ watch Naruto as anime. …I got Torune feels, seriously. Because I can't change his fate that he'll go into Root!**

**Here's the age difference between the Aburame siblings, this is pretty important too.**

**Ganki: 0 years**

**Shino: 4 years**

**Torune: 7 years**

**Shino is 4 years old because he's born in January, meaning that he's older in average of the Rookie 9. This won't change that Ganki will be in Konohamaru's generation that will be fresh genin in Shippuden. I don't know Torune's age so I made him 3 years older than Shino. This makes him 19-20 in Shippuden.**

**DID YOU CATCH THE REFERENCE OF A NEW ABURAME? He'll come much later.**

**EDIT: Here's some dialgue of my Akatsuki fic.**

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

-"Lollipop," I chanted as I clapped with my baby hands again, "lollipop, lollipop!"

-"And the hell is this, un?!" He had been obviously expecting Tobi to be chanting, not me, the blob of flesh.

-Oh. My. God.

Fuck me but this is sooo not good. Akatsuki, cool and awesome, except that they're fucking _terrorists_. I wanted to be left alive, not taken!

-"The fuck is that?!" Of course, the zealot. A bad mouthed one at that.

Please don't let him kill me.

-"This thing," Deidara sneered haughtily, "annoys Tobi." At that, every single shinobi stared or glared at me.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

**What do you think? Are you interested?**

**The start would be a late teen girl (actual Naruturd) waking up in a random clearing of some forest and finding herself as a two-year old toddler. Tobit says hi and the girl calls him Lollipop, thinking he's a cosplayer. Of course, he's the real deal and because Tobi gets hurt for not being called Tobi but Lollipop. Deidara sees that and snatches her to show "it" off to the rest of the Akatsuki at the reunion he had been heading to. The girl praises them as an admiring child in order to survive. Turns out that flattery works and she's allowed to live...for the moment.**

**Would you read it? Honest answer please. If you want to know just the plot outline, I have it ready in form of dialogues and I can send it to you :3 Once again, you have to tell me (preferably PM) if you are interested. I need a reader.**

**A:** Nintendo DS forever. It was my second game device, the first being the GBA. I was never allowed consoles like the XBOX and the PS3. The reason was because I played day and night games like Professor Layton, Ace Attorney, Pokemon, Magical Starsign, Elite Beat Agents, Megaman series, Chibi-Robo, Shin Megami Tensei (Devil Survivor, Strange Journey), Chocobo series, Mario series, Final Fantasy, Hotel Dusk… I don't know how many times I was scolded by Mom. In the end, my teenage self got addicted and I was forbidden from any gaming. ..But I have the emulator in my laptop. The DS still released awesome games such as 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors (hidden gem, seriously), Ghost Trick and Pokemon Conquest (surprisingly addictive). There are a lot that I haven't tried like Okamiden, Fire Emblem, Golden Sun and plenty of others.

**Q:** Favorite Akatsuki member(s)? And do you want them to survive in this fic?


	5. Siblings Aren't For Show

**Disclaimer: Only Ganki and Chie are my OCs.**

**WindWhistle:** Oh really? I'm glad to hear that. I was being greedy about it since it would eat up my progress.

**Reader000x151:** It is a real shame since for some reason, I've taken a liking to him. Weird but yeah. Oh I agree with you about Konan! She was the sole female member all on her own with one of the worst weapons of all - paper! Imagine how many paper cuts she could make? Ridiculous! Well, I'm planning to save one of the most random characters already so I'm thinking about the Akatsuki in general. We'll see and Fire Emblem! I only tried the first GBA cause I suck at strategies lol

**Nyphn:** I'm grateful for that moral support so thanks! Oooh I like them too in general but they aren't my favorite XD Yeah, I thought that was a bit too forced since Deidara was just really tired. Sasuke's move didn't make sense either since he had no chakra to summon Manda. Pfff. To save someone from the Akatsuki, Hidan is the easiest since you could just soothe Shikamaru. Sasori's seems to be inevitable though. Oh well, this isn't a fic to save the Akatsuki, I have a separate fic for that. Thank again :D

**mayday237892:** I'm not certain about writing the whole thing out since I have a semi-manuscript. Thanks for the encouragement, though! If you would like to read it too, just tell me hehe.

**PolyPtera:** Wow, that's a lot for this fic! Thank you :)

**Alice-Italy-Haruchi:** I didn't know that it was that funny but it's awesome to hear that it's hilarious. I prefer the later parts being serious and silly at the same time. One of my absolutely favorite lines is, "Great, I had Kakashiphobia."

**MySweet'SweetHoney:** Shino fics are pretty rare, that's true. Here's a longer update, I hope you enjoy!

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

Her name is Ganki, an odd one if you ask me.

Her eyes were so green, light green like the leaves, that they almost seemed _eerie_. Then again, she was part of the Aburame. We all had something out of the norm when it came to eyes. She would get her own eyewear someday.

Her expressions were so lively that it made me doubt that she was a month old baby. Ganki would pout, stare, blink and cackle at me. Glaring wasn't an exception. All within the 5 minutes of our first meeting. She seemed to be fully conscious with her own logic and everything.

Most of all, she was loved and I could feel it in the eyes everyone had towards her. Shibi-san had made his arms hold his newborn like a knot, ensuring absolutely that she wouldn't fall. His face was relaxed as his obscured eyes looked down at her, differentiating with the expression with the slightest of caution he had given me a second ago.

Chie-san, there was no need to tell it with me around the baby.

Shino, I had to admit, was a surprise.

The smart boy was now the closest to me as he took an extra step from his father, still placing his hand onto his sister's blanket. While his mouth said all the nice things, his body was unconsciously between me and Ganki - an obstacle for the worst case scenario if I were to lose control of my hive. I bit on my lower lips as I examined him.

His hood was down and the sunlight was bright over us. It was easy to get a look on his face yet hard to believe the emotions Shino was showing. Nose flaring a bit, goggles pulled back because of the use of the muscles around the eyes, lips curved softly-

Shino had a genuine smile, the gentlest face I had seen in years.

Ganki was _that _much precious to this family I had joined.

Shino had called used the word 'our', to declare how she was also 'my' little sister.

_I, the ticking time bomb, am accepted near that little baby?_

I was lost for words in a bitter sweet awe, thinking that horrible feeling dissolve away.

"No need to be so moved, Torune." A light voice broke the awfully unnecessary tension that had been building, making me turn to its owner. Across the small garden by the entrance, which made the first block of the mansion an open section to the outdoor with a little rectangle green in the middle, was Muta.

"We're here to greet Ganki-san, not hold Chie-san at the door." Muta smirked with a raise of eyebrows, making me realize my deed. I immediately turned to the family as my senior approached quietly.

"My apologies, Chie-san, Shibi-san." I bowed my best and stepped back to the right, getting off the wooden porch of the hall and placing myself in the garden.

"..Well then. Meet us in the living room, Torune." I heard Chie-san's voice unfreeze and react first to my unneeded movement. I sighed to myself.

_...I get too close to the baby, it could die. I wanted to keep my distance. _

I closed my eyes, not wishing to meet the gazes the family threw at me as they passed me by. Even after I could no longer hear them, I kept my head tilted to the ground. It was when I felt Muta sigh besides me.

"Torune." He didn't turn his way at me and I switched my eyes to the same direction his were. "Don't deny yourself so much. You're trying, ok?"

I didn't reply.

I was too busy thinking of 'my' new sister.

As Chie-san sat on the open porch of the mansion's middle sector, the other members of the Aburame clan came to visit the newest addition to our rather small clan with friendly words. I returned to the small yard where I continued my katas and kept going back and forth between the tasks of practicing and going for a drink. I didn't deny that I went through the same hallway as Chie-san was in on purpose.

Every time I walked by, I would take another glimpse of Ganki sleeping under the cozy rays of spring. Besides the mother, the brother didn't let go of the baby's undeveloped hand.

That's how I spent all day, receiving silent messages from the others that I sourly ignored. Even the ever scolding Muta gave up on my uncharacteristic persistence in my annoying action. I didn't stop - or couldn't resist - trying to take a close look at the child that was _my_ sister. I continued moving though, not halting once to give a fright to dear Chie-san. If I would move, that meant that I would get away from her daughter.

What always my eyes automatically went to was Shino's tender hands wrapping around the infant's own.

I couldn't help but feel upset at the show of affection but really, I had never touched someone else without my gloves.

The two sibling's hands looked so warm, so _cozy_.

I gulped inwardly as only one question kept repeating over and over again for the rest of my arbitrary routine.

_Will I feel it someday?_

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

Dinner couldn't have been more discreet than that night, when I bravely chose to inch closer to the dinner table.

Closer to the baby.

Even after seeing Ganki at least 50 times by that evening, I kept rolling my eyes back to my little sister. I felt Shino's curious raise of brows question my actions that have been repeating over and over again but I didn't reply for I wasn't certain myself. My eyes behind my mask felt like they had minds of their own.

I was able to see the odd green shades this time since she was awake, tucked away in Chie-san's arm while she ate. I observed her response to my adamant following. The looks she threw at me were a mix of curiosity, disturbance and approval.

Maybe she liked that I was being even more careful than usual around her daughter yet my 'stalking', as silly Muta called it, kept getting into her mind.

All of us were giving each other some sort of signal and I almost believed that the baby was able to read each message with so many changes in her expression. It was when Shibi-san declared the end of supper that the atmosphere finally loosened a bit.

"Well, I'll be back in a while." Chie-san rose steadily to her feet as she held a whining Ganki closer. "I heard that Yuuta brought some nice tea leaves for us."

"Yuuta has excellent taste," Shibi-san nodded in approval and his wife left, making me wonder where she was off to. "We'll make a cup for you, too." Chie smiled at him as thank you.

"Shino, go and boil some water for the tea." That made both me and Shino look at each other.

It was usually me who would do such chores for I was the one to love drinks.

None of us complained as Shino left to the kitchen and my adoptive father turned his gaze straight at me. I felt inspected.

"...Why did Chie-san leave?" I asked in a small voice, eager to ease my pointless tension. Shibi-san wasn't interrogating me or anything. I was simply sharing a _conversation_ with him. I looked up to him, only to find a tinge of curiosity on his face.

"It's been a while since you've seen a baby, hasn't it?" He asked back, making me ponder. When I realized that Ganki hadn't eaten, I made an embarrassed "Ah."

"Talking about babies, I see that you're very excited by Ganki," Shibi-san smiled clearly this time and I focused onto him.

"...She's also my sister." I ventured with a gulp. To my surprise, Shibi-san chuckled out loud, allowing his laughter to be carried away by the heated air of the house. I saw Shino peek from the kitchen curiously but go back to his tea brewing.

"You're sneakier than I've thought, Torune."

I froze at that, taken back by the straight forward remark.

_Wait, wasn't I obvious today? _I frowned in confusion.

"Or duller." Shibi-san crossed his arms across his chest as he urged me to react with his single nod.

"I...I'm not sure what you're asking of me, Shibi-san." I answered truthfully. Shibi-san was jounin and Clan Head for a reason. It wasn't because of his riddling words.

"Duller." He nodded confidently, making me feel a bit down. "Ah, Torune. Don't be so harsh on yourself. You don't even realize about your own emotions so loose up for now."

"My emotions?" I questioned, feeling puzzled.

"You're being greedy." Shibi-san began and I stared at his choice of words. "Yes, you're being greedy and you're hiding it when it's crystal clear through what you've been doing all day. You need to work on those awful acting skills of yours."

"You mean...Ganki?"

"What else, son?"

I had no answer.

"You didn't act like this when Shino was a baby. You consider him as your sibling, too. What is so special about Ganki?"

I blinked at Shibi-san who seemed to enjoy my torment of unawareness. How was I going to answer when I didn't know it myself? His words sent me into a brainstorming minute and I tried to find the connections to my own actions.

I opened my mouth.

I closed my mouth.

I still had _no_ idea.

"When Shino was the baby, there was no one to acknowledge you." I gave up and listened intently to him instead. "Or rather, to remind you that you were part of this family. You were accepted from the very start but you were too little to understand that." I simply absorbed his information in a grim way as Shibi-san shook his head. "Shino was more of a stranger to you back then. It's been four years and you've very aware of this by now. What difference would this make with Ganki?"

"...I know that I'm family?" I tried dumbly.

"Exactly." Shibi-san pointed a straight finger at me. "You're told that Ganki is _your_ little sister. And you're being greedy about that, Torune. Roaming around my daughter like a moth to a flame all day."

"I was?" I asked like a perfect idiot.

"Tea is ready." Shino entered with a plate full of tea sets and placed it onto the table. "I'll get the water." He left as fast as he had entered.

"You're being forceful in the aspect that Ganki is your sister," Shibi-san picked the cups and I couldn't help but stretch my lips into a long line, "by focusing on her. You said that she's your sister at the beginning of this conversation, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Take a step back from that." Shibi-san returned to his position of crossed arms as Shino walked in with the kettle of boiling water with the tea leaves freshly put in. "Turn you attention to the 'sister' part, Torune." I replayed his words in my brain as Shino put the kettle on the middle of the table atop the mat.

"Do you mean to look after Ganki, Father?" Shino asked as he sat down to his seat beside me.

"Of course. You're her older brothers, aren't you?" For the first time that day, Shibi-san had a broad smile on his lips. "Ganki's small even for her age and you two are already receiving training. You have the duty to protect your 'imouto'." At our silence, he picked up the kettle of tea and filled out each cup, dissipating fragrant steams in the room. We watched his simple yet focused movements and then the adult almost dropped the container back onto the mat.

"Don't you already feel that way?"

At that moment, I made one of the most important decisions of my life that became bittersweet in several senses. The tea I drank was sharp for my tastes while its scent reminded of golden honey. The actions I took to accomplish it would be heartbreaking when it was, in fact, for the best. The memories of that day would make my heart swell in love while the harsh reality would sting me.

Nevertheless, it was a day I never regretted to have.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

After dinner, it was night yet I didn't feel drowsy at all.

Maybe it was the effect of the tea. Maybe it was the excitement of having a 'my' sister. Maybe it was the determination I felt about my promise.

I couldn't sleep.

Time passed and my eyes felt perfectly energized, not seeming to close any minute. The night sky was clear, like any day in April and the moon showed off its brightness for I was able to easily see my surroundings around my place on the porch.

I leaned to the wooden beam supporting the roof, gazing dreamily to the dark yet sparkling sky.

My bored mind began to stir at the sound of creaking from afar. I assumed it to be around Ganki's new room that had been recently decorated with her necessities, such as her crib. I approached the room carefully to see who would visit the baby so late an hour.

I blinked as I saw the figure inside the room which was also lit by moonlight.

"Shino. Why aren't you asleep?" I asked in whispers as I tip-toed into the room, eyes plastered to the shifting boy.

"Same reason as yours, probably." Shino answered back calmly. I looked around to process myself and Shino in Ganki's room in the middle of the night with everyone else asleep.

"Probably," I agreed as I sat down next to my sibling. He was leaning against Ganki's crib from the opposite end from mine.

"...Ganki's here at home." Shino said in his ever composed voice.

"She's here." I closed my eyes as I repeated in a consenting tone.

"I can see her every day."

"You can see her."

"Mother's here as well."

"She's here too."

"I'll look after her."

"You're look after her."

"So will you, Torune-nii?"

"..If I can." Shino made a frowning expression at that.

"What do you mean if you can?" He demanded in disbelief and I didn't want to seen that way. We were both aware of how much we were beginning to care for the baby for no practical reason. I decided to tell him.

"There's a reason, Shino." I stretched my legs for the tale. "It's the same one that Chie-san avoids me."

"She doesn't avoid you." Shino retorted defensively, a sight I smiled at. "She's just..."

"Scared of me?" I nodded with a bitter smile. "She's right to be. I'm Torune Aburame, Shino. Son of Shikuro Aburame." I waited for a reaction but Shino kept his focus on me silently. "He was infamous for his own breed of bugs that he hosted as his main colony."

"Something replacing the kikaichu?"

"A more dangerous one, too." I nodded to verify the fact. "I have the same breed inside me and I'm the only one to withstand them."

"They're poisonous?" Shino inquired and I gave him the sign of confirmation once again.

"Not even the kikaichu can't survive direct contact. I have my immunity but nothing else does. As useful as it would be in battle, it's just as dangerous as long as I have no complete control."

"Ah..." Shino gazed at me in understanding. "That's why you don't go to the Academy. It would be too dangerous to be there."

"Here as well." I chuckled awkwardly.

"..But Ganki's here."

"That's why I'll control my bugs perfectly," I smiled and I knew that my lips were curling up. "I'll try much harder."

"..We can go to the Academy together." Shino supplemented and I grinned at the image of such future. Who knew that the Academy would make me so happy?

"Torune," Shino smiled at me, "I trust you."

"I won't let you down." I almost chuckled.

Almost.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

_Not cool, Dude Up There. _

_This is so not cool._

I wanted to make my seriously confused brain stop cussing at a figment of my imagination yet I couldn't stop spitting out swearing words. This guy, Turon or whatever, lived with my family. And supposedly, he was _also_ my big brother. That meant he was Shino's brother as well.

_What the fucking shit?_

I had never seen him. If this was true, which actually was because it was occurring before my very undeveloped yet clear eyes, why didn't this Turon appear in the manga series? Where was he behind all of these books? I'm certain I read up to more than volume 30. Not appearing in one of them meant he was a no-no.

I stopped.

Actually...there are a_ lot_ of people you never see. There were 9 Rookies in Naruto's generation and so far that I had read with only Duckbutt and Hinata seemed having any siblings which was ridiculous. At least half of them should have a sister or a brother! I was positive it was because the author didn't bother to create more characters.

_Stupid author._

Hinata Hyuga's little sister, Hanabi, was the contrast to the rookie in order to emphasize the incapability Hinata couldn't get rid of. She was shy and introverted which was something her father disliked as well as her abilities as ninja.

Duckbutt, AKA Sasuke, had Itachi Uchiha as his older brother.

He was _terrible._

Uchiha was one of the best known clans for good reason and lived peacefully in good Konoha, just like a big nice ninja clan should. Then Itachi, the egoistic genius he was, decided that he was too good of a ninja to be limited. He slaughtered his own clan members, which meant his own aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, nephews, _and _his family save his little brother.

And it was _allll_ to gauge his fantabulous majesty. He left Sasuke to be an asshole, grow up and measure his awesomeness more clearly.

If I remembered correctly, Itachi was my friend's favorite. She would cry over him and baby talk about him, saying how handsome and sad he was or that he was one of the very best characters of the entire series. I asked how on earth she could like such a villain and she simply told me to catch up.

I don't think I'll change my opinion about this aggressive bastard. Sure, he was all cool and powerful with his weird Sharigan but for his debut, I liked the shark-guy Kisame Hoshigaki better.

Why Beast over Beauty?

He was polite, tall and had a badass sword that cuts out pasta out of anything.

Kisame didn't make one of the main characters go all angst-teenager to ruin other people's lives.

Nor does he have wrinkles that make him _at least_ 20 years older than he really is.

Yeah.

Anyways! Shino had a fucking sibling! But why was he just as surprised? He was gaping at me as if I had grown thee heads!

There was something amiss here, I could tell.

Unfortunately, my conditions weren't so good since my infant physique still demanded much energy through sleep. I was dozing off in Mom's hold with Shino cutely holding my hand when I fell into a nap.

Wherever I was, it was one of the best feelings of the world. It was like being inside a fortress of the comfiest pillows and blankets and not feeling the trapped heat inside but just a coziness that reached your very bones and a cool breeze every now and then. It was almost _heaven_. I'm not even kidding.

After a weird dinner of my family that was full of doubtful faces and another embarrassing feeding, I had fallen asleep yet again.

When I had opened my eyes, it was luminescent as heck yet not too bright for my eyes. I had to blink and look around a lot to realize that I was in my own crib in a room with a very, very big window for all the moonlight to come through. I hmphed as I tried to wiggle around my limbs up to no avail. I was still having trouble with the flipping part.

As a former AP Psychology student, I had heard how babies had suffocated to death because they had fallen to the side into an unbreathable position before they had learned to flip. I couldn't flip and I could end my second attempt at life just like that.

Nobody, including myself, would want that so I didn't risk looking at my right side where there were voices.

I had to muster my concentration to verify that it was Shino and the interloper, Turon.

Oh wait, Shino called him Torune.

_Weird ass name, dude._

_I mean brother._

_Yeah, brother._

_I got that, brother._

I blamed the sleepiness that kept lingering in my brain because I couldn't focus on eavesdropping on the conversation. What I did manage to grasp was that Torune dude was dangerous because of some lack of control and for my sake, he was going to be perfect at it.

What really got me back was the tenderness and friendliness his presence was emitting. Torune felt like a fluffy teddy bear, warmed up to a hug of love and care. Shino's soothing coolness had the same good will in the colder tone which confused me. I decided that it didn't matter as long as I had these two new brothers.

How could I _not_ love them back?

You would think the same if you were in my place, perceiving all of these feelings. I felt like the most loved kid of the whole world. I was grinning like an idiot being so happy that I didn't notice them moving until I could clearly see the face of the one that stood against the bars of my crib.

"You're awake, imouto." He tilted his head slightly.

_Ah_, I blinked as the moonlight reflected off him, allowing me to see him vividly,_ Torune's sad_. For some reason, my eldest brother had a smile that told me how he truly cared for me yet he himself wasn't as loved. His lips were curved gently with a forceful feeling where its corners twitched.

_Is it because he's dangerous? Torune said he **would** try, didn't he? Is only Shino giving him a chance?_ I had seen Mom's attitude towards this boy. She had been surprisingly forceful about trying to accept him to be so close to me. So naturally, I had learned that it was Torune whom Mom and Dad had been discussing about in the hospital.

"Well...Might as well to tell you the decision your brothers have made." Torune's glanced downwards to the side and I realized that it was Shino, who I surmised to have fallen asleep at the feet of the crib. "Er..." He scratched his cheek with his gloved hands with a shy smile still on his face.

_What a cutie! _I inwardly cooed over the adorableness Torune was expressing. I promised myself to love him just like Shino with a giggle.

"Ganki," I knew that he was blushing, leaning towards me with his gloved hands grabbing gently around the crib's handles, "We promise that Shino and I will protect you." Much to his delight, he saw me gurgle as if it were an approval.

He cracked a smile at me, his new sister.

_Haha, I'm the oldest of you so I'll protect you, too, brother. _I had gurgled in reply, showing off my maturity. Nobody saw my expression turn flat after he left with a soothing goodnight and a sleepy Shino in tow.

_..Seriously, who the fuck is he?_

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

**Another mix of views from both sides. I had another chunk of text here but it didn't seem to fit in, hmm. I guess that my next update will be faster. Distortion of canon plot begins next time! Torune is very, very greedy about the fact that he had _his_ sister that everyone acknowledged, hence the different reaction when he met baby!Shino.**

**The two boys are feeling very protective about tiny Ganki and they're confusing a bit the emotions of the must-protect with caring. Not that it isn't bad because that means that they still love their little sister. They're not that jealous of Ganki since they are very aware how Shibi and Chie would never pay too much attention to one of them, they are very fair parents just as they are sharp.**

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

-At the end of the silence, Kisame broke it. "Wow."

-"While the thing's usefulness is clearly noted, it's going to cost us-" I did my signature gasp as I pointed at him.

"Pretty eyes!" I cupped my cheeks for extra effect. "Green, pretty!" I noticed his slightest twitch of hands which were holding his wads of cash.

-"OK, it gets to stay." Kakuzu made a confirmation, me victory dancing inwardly. Obviously there was an objection.

-I did the universal gesture of wanting to be picked up.

-"Kisame-san!" Tobi jumped up and down, waving his hands around. "I want Girl-chan, too!"

-"The he-" Deidara was smacked by Kisame with a scolding pair of eyes.

"No cussing."

Hidan snorted before he opened his mouth to instantly deny the rule but Kakuzu's tentacles wrapped around his head to effectively shut him up.

-"Leader-sama," Tobi sang as he skipped into a room, "I have a little girl!" _Pein_, I realized.

-"...I don't even know where to begin how wrong the scene before me is." The man's eye twitched as his pen was snapped into bits.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

**Thaaat's right! My OC will survive the Akatsuki by kissing their asses! She'll pretend to be the most innocent girl of the world and tell them compliments that they've never heard. For Kakuzu and Kisame, it's super effective! The others? They're going to be very wary of her, obviously. Itachi, Sasori and such. This fic was meant to save the Akatsuki so they'll eventually be nice to her in their own ways. That means to threatening her to kill her. Did you like that? :3**

**A:** Kisame, Kakuzu and childish!Tobi. Yeah, I know it's kinda weird. I liked Kisame from the very beginning because he was polite (I have thing for polite antagonists) and kickass. "It cuts you to ribbons." DAAAAMN. Ganki likes him better than for similar reasons. Kakuzu grew on me from what began as pity for him, being always compared to Hidan and being wasted in the Fourth Shinobi War (seriously wtf). Then I began to see awesomeness in him. Tobi? For the silliness he provides as an Akatsuki member and I love how he's like, "Tobi's a good boy!" Itachi would be a close one but I like him as a Konoha nin.

**Q:** What would you like to dress up for Halloween?


	6. The First Change

**Disclaimer: Ganki and her mom are my only OCs, rest of them or cannon through anime/manga.**

**Reader000x151:** Soon, my friend. She'll say what she wants as a toddler with a supposedly immature mind, having the right to call everyone whatever she wants to. Hehehehe. Well, I already foreshadowed Torune's fate. Just check the fifth chapter carefully. It's been decided. Really? Ugh, I gave up already since I wanna save every character. It's too hard.

**Rozen258:** I'm so happy to hear such words from someone like you! That's exactly what happened with me. I'm no Naruturd, really. One day I just went to the Naruto section and filtered and clicked on a SI fic. So began my browsing for SI fics and the concept of this little fic. You're flattering me, too. (..amazingly written? Gosh) And yay for Shino!

**livi:** THANK YOU, fan of mine! Here's an even longer update!

**Shoakuma:** Bless the cuties, ignored but nevertheless cuties. I'm still thinking about it with so much going on in my personal life. I really need to get on my other fics too, so we'll see.

**PolyPtera:** Thank you! But like I have as the first thing in the fic, only Ganki and Chie are my OCs. Torune is a canon character, one of Danzo's bodyguards to the Kage Summit.

**Merkitten:** IKR?! Aburame SI sounded logical but so far I've only seen canon characters, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuga, civilian, Orochimaru's experiment and more. No Aburame. Made me write all of this, pfff. I also thought of the Akimichi but there were too little characters on them. Not enough stuff and now I wanna hang out by their house. Wow, nice work so far with all that size! You should totally join me in the Aburame fic! Together, Aburame OC buddies. Wicked. I'm sure that it's much better that we have different perspectives so we can enjoy the differences or other wise, I would be brain-farting of how similar we think. Ganki's heat sensing is definitely from the kikaichu and nothing more. She doesn't have better sensing abilities _because_ she's unfamiliar with chakra. I also agree with you here. No post-Naruto generations, nope. And I did purposefully put Ganki in Konohamaru and co.'s generation, too! Read this update for her sucky conditions, haha. Yeess, she believes in her memory of her manga reading which is pretty solid and she's_ sorely_ mistaken with Itachi. *evil laugh*

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

In a nutshell, I spent another month in my growing body under tender care of my new family as I grew familiar with the ridiculous routine of staring at a beetle that came from my burp.

I grudgingly forced myself to get used to their hosting in my body.

I mean, they kept fucking popping from me!

I burp, yawn, sneeze or just scratch myself, one or two beetles fly from my body. I mean, once I could feel one crawling into my fucking _ear!_ I _swear_ to God, it's a worse sensation than having something climb your leg. It was like being a ball of freshly melted chocolate dipped into a bowl of cereal, except that bits of it would continue to fall off for lack of chocolate stickiness. Imagine me as the chocolate and the kikaichu as the cereal.

Yes, I have actually made that comparison.

What eased me was that my body felt pretty numb comparing to my heat sense. Yes, I'm actually calling my 6th sense of being able to feel things through temperature my "heat" sense. Do you have better name for it?

Moving on, I learned more about these six-legged creatures. From my two months of observation on my biggest tool as a future ninja, I was able to learn certain things.

The kikaichu were like bees in forms of beetles, serving as a hive while residing inside the host to serve him or her as the head of their colony. Because they lived off the host's chakra as their main source of food, the host naturally became the center of their life cycle.

Keep the leader/host safe, home will be safe.

In order to accomplish this twisted relationship between leader, host, food source, ninja and followers, parasite, eater, tool, the first step of inserting kikaichu to the baby. Mom told me how she felt so scared when they took me away immediately for the injection because of my size. While the Aburame had genetically sturdy bodies that developed over generations, Mom was a "normal" human who had given half the genes I had. Fortunately, both Shino and I have been verified to be capable of withholding the beetles. Aburame people had their own things to check things like that and make sure that no weak baby would die from the process.

That meant that I had a chance to not have these foul things inside me.

_I hate you, Dude Up There._

_I hate you._

I pouted with an unmistakable frown as I continued to cuss at the one responsible for my misery. Poor Dad was the unlucky chap to be the one holding me at the time. Mom somehow appeared out of thin air to snuggle me into a motherly hug, thinking that he was making me uncomfortable.

_Sorry, Dad._

I blinked.

_...actually, not really._

I watched bemusedly and tried to distract myself away the scene of Mom listing the possible mistakes that Dad had probably made by analyzing my situation.

_I'm in a world of the cheesiest things ever as a shounen Japanese manga._

Something described with shounen, Japan and manga in the same sentence meant my doom. That was the Narutoverse. Of course I had to think about my surroundings in order to survive.

I was a sibling of the Rookie 9 of Konoha. Same village, same timeline. Little sister of Shino Aburame, almost 4 years behind. Kinda sensitive with a pretty neat ability of being able to sense others through heat thanks to my hive I had gained for being an Aburame.

The kikaichu, by far, would be my biggest asset.

For instance, they were all sentient in some level, just as Dad would say, "Even a tiny insect has half a soul". I think that he means it literally since Aburame people are able to communicate with them through orders, brief conversations and collected intel. No wonder Shino talked so much with them. Most of the kukoichi were only able to express their raw emotions but I was still able to understand them.

My first conversation with them was shocking at the very least.

I was in the comforts of my fortress I had built clumsily with the blankets and pillows that Torune had provided. Under the persistent yet assuring weight of the accommodations, I was dozing off happily with a blank mind. Then, I felt a tickle around my belly button and when I had tried to look down, there was a beetle climbing on my clothes.

I had growled at the thing and it had buzzed in reply.

'Us like, you dislike, why?'

The question, which rang through my ears in a young yet sorrowful voice, felt like a smack to my face.

_...what?_

Making my eyes widen, the voice replied.

'Us family like you. You not like, dislike, hate us. What reason? Why?'

This time, the voice had a more desperate tone. I babbled my unfiltered response to the question.

_No, wait. They are bugs. My colony. My kikaichu. Bugs. They are bugs._

'Yes. We, you, together.'

I stared at the still insect on my chest as I gave up on a logical response.

_...I don't like you. You are inside me._

'We share, you food, we help. Promise.'

I almost fainted as I shook my head in confusion, yelling in my brain to go away. I hadn't talked to my bugs ever since but I didn't show my hostility towards them. I didn't curse, growl, snap or glare at them. I simply tried to think of an answer to their question.

A real answer to apologize.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

Over my stay in my new home, I learned of another boy, Muta, that was the closest to the children generation. It seemed that the Aburame clan was really small because I couldn't see any other kids. I had to prentend a lot to nap because the other clan members wouldn't stop talking about me in front of Mom, telling her all these compliments and wishes for my bright future.

_Yes, thank you everyone. To be a ninja is a very bright life._

_Increasing the possibility to die four times than a civilian in the most painful ways?_

_Screw **you** too!_

Konoha children were brainwashed to think that ninja was becoming a cool dude with awesome powers. Because it was becoming just another soldier for the village.

_Pff, whatever_. I rolled my eyes as I focused in trying to develop my body quickly. For two months, I could move around and just be stuck either in my crib or Mom's arms. I was fucking tired of being limited to only two places. I tried to wiggle around for muscle growth but ended up like a frantic turtle that had flipped onto its back and become immobile. Just imagine, moving my arms and legs struggling...

I decided to never underestimate babies again for all the hard work they had to go through. And that was how I had spent all night under the soft moonlight.

It was next morning when I did my flip - like a boss, I tell you - did I realize how grave my situation was.

I was like, _I flipped ahahaha! Ha, not bad for a toddler, huh?!_

And then I was like,_ I'm still a fucking toddler! Daaaammmiiiitt!_

I wanted to survive this world of ninjas with fucked up eyes and I already knew how the author was cruel in death for the normal people. I'm one of those normal people! Since Torune seemed to have been with Shino way before I was born, I assumed that he was killed or something for the sake of a sad background story for Shino to be all quiet or something. I mean, Shino would talk pretty openly in his presence and this wasn't the creepy bug guy that I had read about in the books.

What do I have to say about that?

Screw cannon!

I was going to have my eldest brother alive!

I was going to help every, single, person! Everyone in this fucked up world needed a break. I mean seriously, for Naruto it was:

"Oh hey, orphan boy. Do you why everyone hates you? Oh that's because they've shoved the fox demon that had destroyed half the village into you. The shinobi know that it isn't you but the civilians think that you're really the monster. Oh! Did you realize how many families you have crippled? Here, see this stone? It's a nice list of every single life that fox inside you has killed."

It's a miracle alone how he grew up as the class clown not the psychopath that plots the end of the village that had fucked him up from the very beginning. That's why I didn't say much about how desperate Naruto tried to get Sasuke back while many others whined about how Sasuke was the princess and Naruto the knight in shiny armor. Even though I didn't understand the full sentiment, I could understand the reason behind it.

Naruto was just a lonely boy.

Anyways, this Narutoverse had individuals that could massacre in a large scale. I mean, I'm surprised that Orochimaru doesn't summon his snakes to eat up a village just for shit and giggles. I guess he would merely have them captured for his inhumane experiments.

Conclusion was that everyone, anyone could die in a blink of a second.

To top it all, I had sucky conditions.

One, I was behind the Rookie 9 generation meaning that I couldn't prevent fundamental causes of the past. Major example, the Kyuubi Invasion. …well, that was an exaggeration. Might as well say that I should have stopped Kakashi being a jerk worse than Sasuke in the past so that poor Uchiha boy, Obito, didn't die. No use crying about spilled milk. I simply had to aware to understand the characters.

Two, I was too young. I didn't have enough time to become as strong as my second older brother's generation, even though they were an exceptional one. About four years behind and that's a lot for fuck's sake. I did_ not_ have time to be as formidable. I would be a fresh genin graduated by the time Shippuden started. And what? The foes were S-ranked terrorists that even the best of jounin had trouble with. This meant, 'your life is shit'. Thanks, Dude Up There you asshole.

Three, I didn't have the necessary knowledge, I must admit. I was already behind as a starter on the series by the time I was reincarnated. To be frank, it's not my fault! I'm not an anime freak like my friends, that's why I read the manga! I'm not that into the characters like Sasuke! I don't like Kakashi even thought I do say that he's one kickass guy! I didn't get to what my friend had dubbed as "mind-fuckery." I had barely gotten to the part of Hidan and Kakuzu's bounty hunting, Asuma and co leaving and Naruto learning nature transformation.

I blinked as I repeated the last part to myself.

_Nature transformation._

I looked at myself.

_Chakra._

_I have it._

_Like everyone, everything else._

_My bugs._

_Aburame clan._

_My new family._

I blinked before staring at the ceiling.

_That's right..._

I finally sobbed to myself that night, reminding myself that I was a reincarnation.

I had had a family. Friends. School. Petty things to worry about.

I had a life.

I cannot go back.

I am dead there and I am here.

My life, it will never come back.

I will live in the world of shinobi, ninjas, warriors, killers.

Killers.

Human tools to kill and hurt.

It was only when Shino busted into my room where I was sobbing grossly to myself when I let go of my frustration. I screamed out my sorrow at the sour truth that I didn't belong in this harsh world, I had to train to survive it and that I was going to watch people die. I heard tens of faint voices that talked to me at the same time, making me feel even more confused as before. I cried out my only coherent thought.

_I really, really don't want anyone to die._

I didn't want Zabuza realize too late about how precious Haku truly was.

I didn't want the Third Hokage to die to simply seal Orochimaru's arms away.

I didn't want Sasuke to be reminded how weak he was.

I didn't want Sakura and Naruto have to go through their first painful goodbye.

..I didn't want Gaara to die, only to have Chiyo give her life.

...I didn't want Sai to learn too late about bonds.

...I didn't want anything bad to happen.

It was when Shino awkwardly patted me on the back as I cried that I realize that he was holding me for the first time. His hold onto me was so assuring and calming that I began to lessen my wails. In the end, I sank into his clothes for closer comfort and fell asleep.

I told myself that I would try to help Team 7 to the best of my abilities so they wouldn't let anyone suffer like they did in the manga.

Naruto was the sun and healer that could help anyone, not me.

_...I have to meet the canon characters,_ I murmured to myself as I closed my eyes, listening to the hushes my smaller brother whispered to me.

Little did I know that such encounter would be fulfilled so soon after my little breakdown.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

It was my second to third month into my life yet I was already getting used to the presence of my personal hive inside me.

It was a mini, diminutive one as Dad told me someday out of boredom.

"I can't believe how small your swarm is."

Judging by the gourd he carries for his seldom leavings, his own must be like New York compared to me, a town somewhere in Kansas.

I spent most of my days pondering about my future and other trivial matters such as why did every Aburame male member had some kind of eyewear on while the female ones I've met so far had it on them but not wearing them all the freaking time.

It was when the weather grew warmer when I sensed that it was a special day.

Unlike every day clothes, I saw how Mom had dressed me in a new set of clothes that I hadn't worn before. It was something akin to a dress with a Japanese touch to it yet it felt like a casual one-piece of some sort.

I had no idea.

Dad was out of his ninja gear and Mom wore something like me as they both busily yet calmly scurried around their rooms to get ready for whatever event it was. Shino sat by the garden block holding me in his own formal-dress thing. While I noticed how Torune showed no sign of coming with us, I didn't whine for him.

I already knew that he was too dangerous that he didn't go to the Academy.

I gurgled in my brother's arms, questioning the reasons for such formality. Shino looked down at me as he squeezed my robe thingy gently. He was pretty good in understanding the most difficult language of all - baby language, the mother tongue of all.

"The Four Noble Clans are having a reunion for the Akmichi Head's son's birthday." He told me as he adjusted the angle he was holding me, advancement in his hugging skills. "Father requested the children to come as well. He wants the other clan kids to meet you, Ganki-chan." I could tell his hidden smile as I smacked my lips a bit tiredly. Nap time was soon. "I think he wants us to get closer. I hear even the Hyuga clan has accepted the invitation."

I blinked at the last part.

_Hyuga._

_Four Noble Clans._

_Oh right,_

_I'm a noble._

_..._

_Awesome._

I could legibly point at a civilian and scoff, "Serf!"

Not that I would do it.

In this world, nobles were just a fancy title for some important shinobi clans, nothing more. It was more like a reputation of history than power. I mean, I didn't read anything that gave them an advantage.

Under the early morning sun, I budged my brain in trying to think. I yawned honestly with the comftiness reaching to my insides - the natural heater in the sky, the careful hug Shino was giving me and the clammy smell of grass. I gurgled to Little Brother.

_'I'm gonna nap, ok?'_

Shino didn't reply but nodded as he watched me blink slowly, indicating my sleepiness.

I smiled as I felt myself slip away.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

Before I responded to the many new voices that I was able to hear around me, I felt overwhelmed as my heat sensor practically barked at me about how many people were around me.

_More than 10, shit._

Over the time of two months that I've counted, my range had developed, much to my pleasure. It had steadily grown from people holding me to an entire room. Unfortunately, the growing speed had slowed down too so I assumed that I would be able to tell where was who in a whole house by the time I was 3 so far.

Wherever I was, I was with the slightly different warmth of my parents, a new sandy coziness, a firmness that reminded of armor and several others that I realized I wasn't close enough to specify for details.

I must have squirmed in surprise because damn, I had blown my cover.

"Ah, Ganki's awake." Mom's cheerful voice came from a bit afar.

My baby mouth opened on its own as I tried to study my new surroundings.

"She is." So Dad was holding me in his arms. "The children will be able to interact with her."

"Hinata was very excited to see a baby, please forgive her in advance." A female remarked in a tone that sounded delicate. It wasn't that what caught my absolute attention, though.

_Hinata? That sounds familiar... Is that-_

"I'm sure Shino will make sure to keep her safe, Hyuga-san." Mom smiled with a giggle and baam! My train of thought blasted off.

_Holy shit, the blind-looking Hyuga!_

_That's so ironic._

_But it's true that they seem to not be able to see anything with those eyes._

_White iris?_

_One would think that they are blind as a bat._

_Ironic as hell, man._

_So it is Hinata! She must be 3 or something but Haley said that her birthday was in December, making her the youngest of the Rookies or something._

_Shino's 3 already, almost four._

_Heck, he acts like a six-year old. So mature..._

_I should have him get as childish as me sometimes, it's going to be good for his mental health. I mean, we're not even in the war. I guess it's because he's the second smartest of the Rookies._

_Gosh, my brother's so smart. He's a smart cookie. So is Dad. Mom, too. She's a teacher._

_...I'm not. Shit!_

_Why was I born into the smart family! I'm fucking stupid!_

As I screamed to myself exasperatedly waving my arms like crazy, I frowned in reflection of my frustration. Mom, however, took that as a message that I congratulated myself for.

"Oh, Ganki really wants to meet new people, don't you?" I stopped my whining and I finally looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

_Yes, Mom. Please. Fucking please. I wanna meet the cute little children._

"She's eager," Dad observed as he released me into a more free position on his arm with my back relying on him. I was finally able to see the two new people. "Ganki, this is Yuuri-san and..."

_My first Hyuga!_ I beamed.

As my visual information registered in my brain and informed me of whom it really was in front of me, I stared impassively at the individual in front of me.

"..Hiashi-san."

I blinked boredly at him, expressing my disappointed expression at the sleek raven-haired man. Besides him was a faintly smiling lady.

_Hinata's stuck up father and Hinata's mother that I wasn't really aware of._ I concluded about the scene before me as I dropped my arms. I observed Hiashi's eye shrink a fraction.

His heat, the hard one of the armor, turned colder.

_Wariness,_ I decided as I turned my attention to the lady who felt sandy for some reason. Was she weak?

"...Your child is expressive," Stuck-up commented as I pouted in reply.

"Oh, she hasn't met many new people. She must be a little scared of you, Hiashi-san." Mom said good-heartedly with a reassuring wave of her hand. I disagreed.

I wasn't scared. I was denying him openly.

Hiashi Hyuga was the Clan Head of the renowned Hyuga Clan. He had a big responsibility and a position as a proud shinobi with a tremendous blood limit that was infamous.

That didn't excuse the mistakes he had done.

He had mistreated Hinata with his sternness for her innate shyness, demanding her to be strong in a way she could never be. Hinata was a girl not of the tangible strength but of the hidden determination. He had allowed Neji turn bitter after his own brother's death, or sacrifice, and tried for forgiveness too late. Neji had been a jerky jackass for a good while until Naruto beat him up good in the Chunin Exams. Then he had focused solely on Hinata's sister, Hanabi to be the heiress to the Clan and grew her into another typical stuck-up!

I really felt bad for the Branch family of the Hyugas after having read why Neji, fate-freak and genius, held such a grudge against the Main family. He had released his anger towards Hinata, his shy cousin, that had been born as the first child and making her the heiress. I couldn't remember that much detail afterwards. I had only been past the start of Shippuden, probably to when the Zombie combo of the Akatsuki, Hidan and Kakuzu, first appeared. Something about guardians? Bergh.

Back to the topic. Hyugas, badass, all-seeing, stuck ups. Yeah, that sums them up pretty nicely.

I mean, even without Hiashi, there was the typical-Hyuga as Hanabi!

I blinked as I pondered.

_Hanabi? Isn't she my age? My grade for Academy?_

I sneered evilly as I reserved a friend for life in advance.

"Yet enigmatic." I turned my attention to Hiashi again as I heard the lady chuckle softly. He was giving me a slightly baffled face, as if he was confused. "I cannot tell what she is thinking at all with such swift changes of expressions." Now I saw his disturbed eyes.

_Oh._

_2 month old babies don't make evil smiles, they drool._

_..._

_Right, time to restore my image._

I beamed at him dumbly.

He stretched his neck backwards, leaning away from me.

I think I scared him.

_Nice job, Ganki._ I smiled haughtily as another conversation began between the two couple of parents with Dad's thank you for the compliment the man had given by accident. For Dad, anything making his children dumbfounding would be a good thing. Hiashi sounded pretty enthusiastic to forget my un-babyness. Dad had passed me onto Mom, who began to pat me rhythmically on the back.

I closed my eyes in peace, enjoying the steady and smooth voices of the adults.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

I opened my eyes slowly only to be greeted by several raven-haired people who all were the Japanese dresses making it look reeaally formal. I inwardly huffed at the sight of stuck ups as I identified my holder to be Shino, who had been probably walking in the new house we were visiting.

So much was happening at once that I had everyone's temperatures mixed up. I couldn't tell who was who through it; only my eyes were functioning properly.

"Oh, she has such vibrant eyes, Aburame-kun." A Hyuga lady was smiling at me.

"How responsible of you, Shino-san." A Hyuga teen was complimenting.

"Hinata-san is over there, Aburame children." A Hyuga grandma pointed to some room.

_Too. Many. People. Fuuuuck._

Where's my personal bubble when they keep cooing over me?! My single sobs wafted them off, thankfully.

"Whew..." Shino expressed my precise sentiments as he resumed his walking towards the room.

_I have gained a new weapon!_ I cackled in victory with Shino sighing gratefully. His hold was clear as he trapped me with him in a comfortable manner.

Shino was really fast in learning, especially concerning me. So far, he had learned how to hold me when he was technically a 3 year old, seemingly a 4 year old and intellectually a 6 year old.

"Mother told me how you should meet new people, Ganki." Shino told me and I gurgled in reply. "You like it? Okay. Just tell me when you feel scared. Aniki will be there for you."

I giggled at the self-nickname Shino had made. That was so cute. Seriously. A little boy reassuring his baby sister with 'big bro is here!' lines?

"You like that?" Shino looked down at me. "Aniki will be there for you."

I deadpanned at him as he repeated what he had said. He had also gained a habit for trying to make me laugh whenever he could with his wrong conclusions.

I did appreciate how he wished to keep me happy buuuuuuut it ...just...didn't. Work.

He had awful sense of humor, or I just didn't find him as funny as Torune who knew how to smile more than Dad and Little Brother together.

I glowered at him as we reached a certain room that I didn't know crap of. As I stared at the smooth, stream-like presence inside, Shino leaned a bit and opened his mouth.

"Hinata-san, it's Shino." He called out and I gaped at him, instantly lifting my hostility. "Our parents want us to come to the living room."

"H-hai..!" A small and hesitant voice squeaked. "Please wait, Shino-san!"

_Oh no!_ I felt my eyes widen._ I'm meeting one of the Rookie 9! I'm not ready! I'm fucking 2 months old! I'm not ready for this much feels!_ I squirmed desperately in flails of my arms, confusing my Little Brother.

"Ganki?" He inquired worriedly as he dragged me closer to him. If it weren't for my pathetic reason to panic, the scene would be one dramatic shot in the manga. I could already imagine myself in the panels, sweating bullets like dying. "Ganki, what is it?"

For the sake of my rationality and Shino's sanity, I clasped closed and open my fingers with a gradual change of expression signaling un-comfortableness.

"Okay." Shino, as the cool guy he was, accepted my reason and adjusted his hold on me. It was when he rounded his fingers around my sides for a better grip and had me lifted in the air as if he had just picked me up that we felt the slight rush of the wind. Shino stopped instantly.

"I'm ready, Shino...san?"

Hinata Hyuga opened her bedroom sliding door thingy, only to find a bushy haired boy dressed in a gray yukata holding out a white-dressed baby, like a present, at her. The baby blinked its oddly-colored orbs at her as the boy didn't say anything. Hinata blushed, noticing how the boy's arms were extended towards her.

"Y-you didn't need to give me a gift..!" The girl cupped her blushing face with both of her hands, turning around the other way. I dropped my undeveloped jaws as Shino stared at the girl.

_'Shino's not giving me away as a gift!'_ I inwardly screamed.

"B-but I can't accept your sibling, Shino-san." Hinata turned back to us again and bowed. "I'm sorry..."

_'You actually think that he would give his sister away?!'_

"...I was just picking Ganki up." Shino finished his movement of shifting my position. "I wasn't offering you."

"Oh." Hinata blinked, concern fading away from her rounded eyes. "I was worried that you were sad for my rejection."

_'You thought of it that far ahead?'_

"My mistake, Shino-san." Hinata returned to her shy persona as she fiddled her robe thingy with her hands. "I apologize..."

_'Oh well, you're adorable. You're forgiven.'_ I cackled in good nature as I leaned onto Shino again.

"...Let's go." Shino nodded in reply and Hinata glanced at us, who were not mad at all. Smiling in the positive response, she nodded and we walked away.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

By the time we arrived at the living room, I found out that it wasn't the Hyuga's compound. There wasn't the ying and yang thingy with lots of streaks or the bug drawing to represent the Hyuga or the Aburame. Instead, it was a circle with a bunch of lines crossing in the inside.

It was the Akimichi house, thankfully explained by Shino's polite exchange with Hinata.

Held by Shino securely, the three of us walked down the hallways that were rather busy with different people. There were the creamy-eyed people of the Hyuga, some of the hooded Aburame and mostly the bright-haired Akimichi that I was able to glimpse. Through my heat sense, I felt them like dips of different ice cream flavors melted into a poodle. It was hard to distinguish one from the other. The guests, Aburame and Hyuga were very careful as they mostly stood by and made small talk to each other. When they saw us, they greeted us simply with a certain amount of respect.

I guess it's about being the heir and heiress to the Clan Head, I mused.

Anyways, skipping the entire introduction and boring talk that happened between our parents as they told us to join them all formally and stuff, Brother put me down for Mom to have me sit on the floor leaning against her. I was able to see everyone in the room and they were all able to look at me.

I've been recapping everything I had learn from the Hyuga clan through my reading so it was refreshing to see them in person, reminding myself how these were real, breathing people. Imagine when Hinata asked permission from Dad to look at me.

"S-shibi-san, may I...look at G-ganki-san?" Eyes darting downwards in embarrassment, the little girl pursed her lips together as she tried to not avoid Dad's gaze. Her cheeks were pink, clearly indicating her shyness. Dad nodded steadily and tried not to scare her. Hinata's eyebrows perked slightly and she approached me by sitting just in front of me.

"Hello, Ganki-san." She bowed lightly with her hands neatly on her robe-thingy.

_Hinata! Soooo adorableeee! Squeeee!_ I waved my arms around in delight, much to the surprise of Shino whose head tilted at me. Hinata blinked and blushed again at the attention of the Aburame family.

"How peculiar," Dad stated flatly but I could tell his amusement in the slower phase he said it, "it seems that Ganki has taken an exceptional liking to you, Hinata-san."

"Yes, peculiar indeed..." Hiashi clearly didn't really care but to see such a different approach to his daughter must have made him brain-fart for a second there. I just know it. "I hadn't anticipated this."

"Well, why don't you leave Hinata to be with our new child?" Mom chuckled, her eyes sparkling again. "Ganki won't cry anytime now and Hinata might gain practice for her new sibling."

Guess what? The head of the Hyuga clan_ blushed._

It was the slightest of red but the change in face tone didn't escape me, especially when my colony stirred with inhuman cackles as they told me how he was feeling embarrassed. I followed along as Hinata's mother merely chuckled.

Shino had to shush me to calm down. He did it in the right time because_ boy_, I was never going to live that one down. I mean, it was so hilarious to see the firmest presence just crumble in embarrassment that my hive, the one that I had refused to meet so they had decided to leave me alone for weeks now, talked to me first.

As I decided to think better of my kikaichu, I smiled at the tiny child that would be a great kunoichi. Go, Hinata! Mom decided to take the mood to the next level by suggesting the Hyuga heiress to hold me. At first, the girl yelped a bit at the really benevolent offer.

I mean, would_ you_ let a three-year old to hold your 2 month old baby? This was Naruto, though so I couldn't argue about it. Still, I smiled at her in encouragement. I was supervised by the best shinobi around, duh.

"Ganki must love you, Hinata-san." Mom giggled to join my secretly mocking squeals. "She's very clear in who she likes or not. The best you can get from her is a laugh."

Face flushing, she held me timidly with me on her lap. Of course, Shino was besides her to supervise her. She smiled again and I gurgled back.

It was after a little while when a reddish-brunette wearing a robe-like thingy with the Akimichi sign delivered the Akimichi Clan Head's words.

"Choza-san sends his sincerest apologies for keeping the respective Clan Head families of the Hyuga clan and the Aburame clan. An inside-clan issue had risen to halt him from greeting you."

"And he hasn't solved it yet?" Hiashi crossed his arms with a slight frown, causing the message girl to twitch slightly without being to reply with a 'no'. "Will he come here anytime soon?" The emphasis on the last part was clearly a sign of irritation for Choza Akimichi for not presenting himself as the host. I closed my eyes as I felt Hinata's presence strain a bit, fear tingling as my family's, on the other hand, felt relaxed as ever.

"It is a small delay for this small meeting." Dad stated and somehow, the atmosphere alleviated just a bit. "We have plenty of time and we're not even the primary guests."

_We're not here for anything important. Ever heard of the saying, 'patience's a virtue'?_

Somehow, that's what my cautious colony informed of what Dad was thinking of his own words. I snorted inwardly at Hiashi's lack of reply as Hinata's mom thanked the Akimichi girl for the delivery, sending her away with a polite reply.

Mom continued to lead the trivial conversation as she took me back from Hinata, asking her about her shinobi training. Everyone knew about the Hyuga's pride with their creeper eyes and the best way to appease them was to have them babble about their 'superiority'.

I pouted slightly when Hinata nervously told about how she had started meditation and would officially begin her training when she would turn 3 at the end of the year. Mom supplemented how Shino had already begun because he had passed that stage at the beginning and Hinata's mom joined with a comment of how old and mature Shino was.

'Cold. Night. Red.'

I blinked at the abrupt message my hive sent to my mind and began to coo. Shino misunderstood as he readjusted my posture with his hand grasping mine, all the while as my colony continued to inform me of a new presence.

There were several new beings that mostly felt cool as the night air. It felt distant, even more than Hiashi's sternness.

"Ah." Dad interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "It appears that the last of the Noble Clans has arrived." My brain immediately connected the dots and incorporated the info I knew from the manga reading. At the conclusion, I gasped with winded eyes.

_The Four Noble Clans! Aburame, Hyuuga, Akimichi and-_

"Uchina-san, you have finally arrived."

_Shit._

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

**Lots of stuff going on here. Ganki started opening up to her colony, thanks to her consciousness and Hiashi's slip. She also faces the reality of not going back. Hinata and Shino meet in a rather odd way. Shibi shuts Hiashi up. Shino tries to make his sister smile, only to fail. Hiashi gets creeped out by a two-month old baby. Ganki begins her unusual friendliness towards Hinata. Chie reveals future child plans that Hiashi is shy of (Hanabi, obviously).**

**This is actually Choji's third birthday, May 1st. His dad had originally invited the Noble Clans as a form of politeness but Shibi had the _great_ idea of bringing the children of the Noble Clans together. This is explained afterwards but DO know that this is one the greatest changes Ganki will affect afterwards. It's in this meeting where she get to know the important people too.**

**And DO remember that she DOESN'T KNOW THE TRUTH OF THE UCHIHA PLOT TWISTS. MUHAHAHA. She knows Obito from the Kakashi extra story but believes him to be dead as he had appeared to be for at least 300 chapters.**

**My first cliff-hanger? Ganki will meet Duckass and the bastard Itachi that she hates! **

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

**-**"Why doesn't she have chakra?" And the heaviest pregnant silence yet had begun. I blinked as I felt their auras, or chakra, radiate. I linked as I stared at my loose hand. I felt nothing.

-"Pretty lady." I smiled at the paper kunoichi who smiled slightly. Tobi giggled following my example.

-The man before me was a corpse, a lifeless puppet moved by will alone.

-"Cold," I whined as I curled back to Tobi's chest.

-"Smart girl." He muttered, eyes closed. Yes, he felt the utter difference from Yahiko's lifeless marionette and the youthful fingers full of warmth.

-"Keep her, of course." The goofy persona gone, the true voice of the mask replied her. "I planned it so Deidara took the bait to bring her himself."

-"A girl with no chakra." The voice began. "She should be dead so I'm going to find out how she's sleeping soundly in my grasp."

-"Leader-sama said to take care of Girl-chan," Tobi announced with his arms swaying for the girl, "because she doesn't have chakra."

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

**Ohhhh serious stuff and reason for my OC to be left alive by the Akatsuki. Will keep posting snippets.**

**A:** I reaaaally wanna be the headless horseman or something that I can't see in. It sounds hilarious to go trick-or-treating with not sight, bumping everywhere.

**Q:** Favorite background music for homework time?


End file.
